Once Upon a Dream
by LovePoisonedHeart
Summary: After robbing a purported gypsy, Captain Marie Grey is consumed by her dreams in which the infamous Captain Sparrow has a role in. She certainly wants him out of her dreams, or so she believes... Jack/OC Fluff
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the Pirates of the Caribbean such as Jack, Will, Elizabeth, and etc. But I do own my own made up characters. :)

A/N: Hello there! :) Welcome to my story! :P I hope everyone enjoys this and if anyone wants me to continue, do leave a review! :) I do accept CC and nice reviews, but please, no flames. Thanks! This story takes place after the first movie, the COTBP. And so on and so forth, enjoy! _

* * *

_

_"Stay out of my dream once and for all!" She snarled vehemently at the handsome man before her._

_"Make me." He grinned toothily, exposing a few golden teeth before he faded away into thin air._

Her eyes flew open in an instant while she withdrew a shaky breath of air, attempting to calm herself again. She had to find that man, no matter what it took. These past few months, he had haunted her dreams with his annoying presence, mocking or jeering at her with his disgusting jokes. Somehow, the dreams started after she stole a ring from a purported gypsy, but maybe that gypsy wasn't a fraud when she warned her about the consequences of stealing. She hastily pulled her bedcovers off of herself and she jumped out of her bed, running to the doors of her cabin, nearly tripping over an empty rum bottle rolling around on the floor.

She furiously yanked her doors open and vociferously bellowed her first mate's name. "Jane!" She then closed her eyes, blocking out the harsh sunlight that blinded her while she listened to the sound of boots clunking toward her.

"Yes, Captain Marie?" Jane replied in her usual mellow voice.

Marie peeked through her half-closed eyes at Jane before she decided to open both of her eyes fully. "I have to find this man… Even if it is the last thing I do! I can't sleep, I can't eat; look at me!"

"You do look like you need some more sleep," Jane commented calmly, although her captain began to boil at that thought of more sleep.

"More sleep?" Marie echoed with a scoff, folding her arms under her chest. "And have that bloody—"

"How are you certain that he exists? For all you know, he's just a part of your imagination and besides, you probably been out at sea for too long. The food supplies are running low and the crew is a bit… iffy about the idea of chasing a man for your pleasure." Jane said softly, slowly guiding Marie to the helm.

"Iffy?" Marie repeated with disgust and outright anger, glaring at her. "Perhaps dear old Captain Grey isn't fulfilling their wants, is that right?" She stared hard at Jane, trying to see through her calm façade. "Am I right?" She snapped grouchily, raising an arched brow at her first mate.

"No, the crew just wants to have a little fun in Tortuga and refill supplies," Jane said decidedly as they climbed up the stairs to the stern. "Tortuga is only a few hours away from this point."

"Fine. Perhaps, I might get a better night's sleep on land." Marie said half-heartedly, sighing as she threw the rope off the helm and held onto the spokes of the wheel. "Tell the crew of our plans. I can't have a mutinous crew, can I?"

Jane's golden brown hair whirled around her as she turned and merrily walked down the stairs, eager to tell the crew of the good news.

Marie adverted her gaze back to the sea in front of her ship, though her mind was far off elsewhere. She wondered who the man was in her dreams for she would never remember to ask his name. He was definitely annoying, yet… handsome… in his own different way. She just hoped that land would solve this sleep robbing disease. If she lost another second of sleep, she would probably go insane.

* * *

They had finally docked in Tortuga and Marie paid each crewmember their share from their plundering. She assigned Jane and another crewmember to refill their supplies and watch the ship before she headed off to a tavern for a drink to clear her drowsy mind.

"Rum." She said flatly to the barmaid, seating herself at the bar. A cup of rum was soon placed in front of her and she handed over a few shillings before she greedily grabbed her cup.

"Rum," said a person who sat in the seat next to her. The voice seemed oddly familiar, almost like the voice in her dreams. Maybe it was him!

She jerked her body around so fast that she spilled her rum during the process, the liquid spilling all over the front of her clothes, soaking her maroon vest and white poet shirt. "Bloody hell!" she yelped irritably, too angry to feel embarrassed about her clumsiness. She felt the coldness of the liquid seeping through her clothes and she strenuously wiped at the spot with her sleeves.

She glanced briefly at the man, smiling sheepishly at him before she slid out of her seat. "Excuse me." she said, but then she took another look at him and realization hit her. It was him, the man who robbed her of her sleep! "YOU!" she pointed her right hand index finger at him as confusion spread across his face.

"Don't I know ye?" he narrowed his eyes, scrutinizing her, his brown eyes roaming all over her body, giving her an uneasy feeling.

"Listen here, Mister! You and I need to have a talk." She said crossly, grabbing onto his arm, dragging him out of his seat.

"'old up there. Let me finish me rum." He tried to reach out for his rum, but she gave him a tug toward her, not allowing him one sip. "I know ye can't keep your 'ands off me, but—"

"First off, I wouldn't want to touch you and secondly, this is urgent!" she continued to pull him with her and when they reached the table in the corner, she shoved him down into a chair.

"And first off, it's not Mister." He mocked with a high-pitched voice, attempting to mimic her voice but failing miserably.

"Well then, whoever you are, I want to know what is your business to—" she retorted haughtily, although she was quickly interrupted.

"And it's not whoever ye are." He piped up, giving her his same toothy grin that he did in her dream earlier that day.

"If it's not that, then what shall I refer to you as? You have provided no name and therefore I am allowed to call you whatever I please." She sat down on a chair across from him as he propped his legs up on the table, reclining back in a comfortable manner.

"I shall provide one… if and only if ye provide a name first… milady." He drawled out coolly, his brown eyes appearing to look mysteriously black as he gazed back at her.

"No. I expect you to provide me a name first and then I'll provide you a name." she argued, "But that's not the point! I want to know about why it is your business to invade my sleeping time by annoying me with your lame pranks. I haven't been able to focus lately all because of you!"

"Oh really?" he said in a disinterested tone as he began to pick the dirt out from under his fingernails. "Perhaps my good looks are completely unfathomable…" He suddenly perked up, his feet sliding off the table and onto the ground as he leaned forward. "But…come to think of it, I can help ye overcome that unfathomable thought… for a price, that is."

She let out a grunt of exasperation, rolling her eyes at his flaunty arrogance. "No thank you. I would prefer if you would stay out of my dreams… or namely my nightmares and let me get some sleep."

"Why should I? Ye seem to be enjoyin' me presence… my keen intuition of the female creature tells me so." He tilted back in his chair, returning to his previous stance with his boots up on the table, his legs crossed at his ankles.

"Then I suppose your meaning of keen is daft, for you are entirely wrong with your accusation." she paused shortly to meet his facetious gaze. "And if you are trying to woo me, I find your attempts not even the slightest attractive."

"Ye misinterpret me, luv. I'm just stating the true facts." He waved over a barmaid with a brief wave of his hand. "Two rums," he said smoothly, glancing at Marie to make sure that she wanted rum also before the barmaid headed off.

"Just for your knowledge, I'll let you know that I am not to be trifled with." She spoke sternly, irritated by his dissolute behavior, yet she maintained her cool composure. He instantaneously snickered at her warning and she was taken aback, but she erased all traces of her shock as quickly as it came, slamming her fist down onto the table, no longer containing her calmness. "What are you sniggering at?" she snapped ferociously, mustering up the meanest glare she could give him.

"Playing as a tough fish, eh?" he replied casually, somehow finding her threat humorous instead of menacing. "T'is really a shame to lose such a fine chance—"

"I don't see you providing me any beneficial opportunity, but if I hear one from you, I will let you know," she returned back to her nonchalant manner as the barmaid placed their rums on the table.

The man flashed a charming smile at the barmaid, making her giggle before she walked away. "Well, I really must be going… business." He took his mug of rum and stood up, gulping the drink down within a second.

"Wait!" Marie shouted out desperately, standing up so fast as if she were sitting on a thorn.

"As much as ye will miss me, I really 'ave some business to tend to. Perhaps some other time… luv." He started to walk away with the mug in his hand, but froze like ice when she clutched onto his arm.

"At least tell me your name," she cried frantically, tightening her iron grip on him, afraid that she would never see him in person again and never find out his name, "I'm Captain Marie Grey." She blurted out as she watched him return a look of curiosity and surprise before he displayed his trademark lopsided grin.

"Captain Jack Sparrow at your service, milady," he plucked one of her hands off of his arm, placing a long slobbering kiss on her knuckles. "Until we meet again…Captain." he pulled away from her as her grasp loosened. "In your dreams." He chuckled before he swaggered away, his hips swaying provocatively.

"Until we meet again Captain Sparrow," she said quietly, suspiciously eying his retreating form. She turned her attention to the rum still sitting on the table and grinned while she sat back down, cradling the rum in her hands. Perhaps they would meet tonight… in their dreams once again… And this time, she would be eager to meet him instead of being annoyed. There just might be a different result, but who would know?

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading! And please leave a review! :)


	2. The Cheater and the Winner

Disclaimer: Just repeating, I do not own any Pirates of the Caribbean characters and etc...

A/N_: _Hello again my wonderful readers! :D First off, I'd like to thank my fantastic reviewers! :D The reviews made my day! ^^ And so I decided to write a chapter, even with my sore fingers( I was messing with my new guitar and holding the strings down does hurt a lot), just because the reviews were so sweet and heart-warming! :D Thanks so so much! I hope everyone enjoys this chapter!_

* * *

_

_"This, luv," Jack flamboyantly pointed at his majestic sleek ship, staring at it with complete and utter adoration, "Is the Black Pearl."_

_"She's magnificent." Marie said in daze, awestruck at the sight of the beautifully carved ship. The Black Pearl compared to her ship made hers look like a counterfeit diamond while his ship looked like a bright shining diamond. Sighing disappointedly, she admired his fabulous ship with envy._

_"Aye," he replied coolly before he stuck his arm out, meaning for her to link arms with him. "And since ye are so earnest, I offer ye a full tour aboard me joy and pride." He drawled out lazily, briefly glancing at her, noticing that she was turning green with envy. The corners of his lips tugged upward into a satisfied grin with impressive appreciation. She never budged nor turned her head at his words and kept staring at his notable ship; he decided then to clear his throat to capture her attention. He could've went back to annoying her for some attention, but he swelled up with delighted pride when she admiringly gazed at his ship, though right now, he wanted her interest._

_"Apologies," she answered quickly, tearing her gaze away from the black-sailed ship and giving her utmost attention to Jack. She wondered how he acquired such a fine ship; after all, he seemed a bit insane. "You were saying?"_

_"Would ye fancy a tour?" he said passively, not as cheerful as the first time he mentioned the tour, for his excitement seemed to have deflated when she ignored him. _

_"Certainly," she linked her arm with his lean muscular arm, allowing him to lead her up the gangplank and onto the Black Pearl. _

She sat up in her bed at once, calmly glancing around her room unlike the other mornings where she would gasp with surprise and wake, startled like a bird when it feels footsteps vibrating nearby. It certainly was a pleasant dream, even if she hadn't finished their tour aboard the Black Pearl.

By chance, Captain Sparrow was probably still docked in Tortuga and there she would have a chance to speak to him if he didn't have any 'business' to do or so he put it. Nevertheless, he might not be as jubilant and kind as he was in their dreams; he could be pernicious and malicious; she just hadn't seen him enough to know his entire behavior, though she seen enough to know that he had an aura of arrogance surrounding him like a dark halo. She lackadaisically climbed out of her warm and comfy bed, stretching her arms—by reaching toward the ceiling—and body—by jutting her upper body forward in a feline manner.

She smiled subtly, having a feeling that it was going to be a wonderful sunny day. She sat down at her desk and grabbed her brown boots, sliding them gracefully onto her feet, taking her time.

She heard a light, brisk knock on her doors and she stood up, walking casually to the doors, opening them. "Yes?" said she, pulling her doors a little more open.

"I was wondering if you were well since your previous nights were plagued with the anonymous man." Jane worriedly gazed at her captain because she definitely cared about her captain's well being. "I happened to find a person who could cure your dreams. She's very gracious."

"I'm fine… I am in no need of assistance." Marie said with a dismissive wave of her hand before she sauntered outside, inhaling the smell of the salty water mixed with the polluted air of Tortuga. "I appreciate your great effort."

"No need to thank me; I just hope things are well for you." Jane nodded curtly and sashayed away to the stern of the ship, a little doubtful of her captain's reply.

"We will be setting sail tomorrow night. I want you to make sure we don't leave anyone behind." Marie bellowed loudly to Jane before she strode down the gangplank, her eyes searching ships around them.

The Black Pearl was the easiest ship to spot for it stood out of the many ships; its distinct black hull and sails made it very obvious during that day, but at night, it was a completely different story. She advanced toward the ship, her eyes focused on the empty helm until she nearly collided with a man; the person placed his hand on her shoulders, stopping her from fully crashing into him.

"Ye should watch where you're walkin' next time." The man said, rewarding her with a rich velvety laugh that was comely to her ears.

She whipped her head around, looking at him with slight surprise. "Captain Sparrow?" It was an odd coincidence that she happened to be looking for him when he was right in front of her. "Pleasant dreams, I suppose?" A mischievous smile crept up to her face, as he returned the favor with his famous impish grin.

"Aye, and you?" he cocked his head to the side, feigning that he didn't have the slightest clue about her night.

"Of course," she nodded, pretending to think over her dream. "May I offer you a drink?"

"Preferably not," he replied, smiling inwardly as disappointment swept across her features, before he added quickly, "I'll be purchasing the drinks, my fair Captain."

"I think the drinks should be on me because it is only fair if I repaid you for your costs last night." She retorted while they both began to walk to town.

"Nay, I will be gettin' the drinks. A fine woman such as yourself shan't be buying a drink for 'er onesies, therefore, a… gentleman… such as myself will purchase the drink for ye, eh?" he cleverly slipped an arm around her shoulders, testing if she would allow him to do that.

"That is very kind of you, though I must beg to differ with your saying. See, a fine woman such as myself shall be allowed to buy a drink for a gentleman for he shan't be buying a drink for his onesies, savvy?" she took a step away from him, though his arm was still around her shoulders, the heat of his hand penetrating through the thin cloth of her shirt.

"As I with your saying." He said suavely, sliding his arm off her shoulders. "So I propose a challenge." He paused shortly, incase she were to question him, but he heard not a peep from her so he continued with his challenge. "Let the first one in the Faithful Bride buy the drinks." He immediately darted off without warning, running as fast as he could, his arms wildly flailing out to the side like a mad chicken flapping its wings.

"Cheater! You never said start!" she yelled, before she darted down an alleyway, which happened to be her shortcut to the tavern. She heard a faint voice that sounded like a whisper in the distance that shouted 'start'. She rolled her eyes before she smiled, swinging her fists back and forth to gain momentum. There was no way that he was going to beat her there; she never felt so determined in her life (she couldn't recall being this determined in a while) to win this race.

She turned down another alleyway that led to the cobblestone streets, the exact street where the Faithful Bride was. Her brown-black hair uncontrollably whipped around her face as she ran faster. She reached the end of the alley and turned right, the tavern straight ahead. Yes, she was going to win!

She charged to the door, but someone from the side ran into her, knocking the both of them onto the ground. She indignantly glared at the person to find that it was Jack. Her glare dissipated from her face and she stood up, not bothering to dust off her dirt-covered clothes as he copied her. They both pushed the doors open before they glanced at each other.

"First one to the bar!" Marie shouted and ran inside, as Jack narrowed his eyes, repeating the words over again in his head before he too began to run to the bar. She jumped over many chairs and climbed up on people's tables as they angrily shouted at her.

"Move, move, move," Jack yelped and pushed some of the people out of the way, taking a different route to the bar, which seemed to be so far away.

She looked at her competition to see him beating her for he had fewer obstacles in the way. She quickly grabbed a person's breakfast, which consisted of a scrambled egg, and chucked it at Jack, watching it hit his arm. She laughed as he stopped to look at her before she continued to proceed ahead.

The bar was just a table away and she climbed over the table, jumping to the bar. Jack came from the side and shoved her to the side, giving her an innocent smile before he looked at the barmaid standing at the counter.

Marie pushed him out of the way and smiled kindly at the barmaid. "Two rums," she declared triumphantly, smirking smugly at Jack who didn't seem to mind.

"Which will be on me." Jack piped up before Marie turned to give him an irritated glare. "I couldn't help me-self."

"You cheater." She huffed with mock anger and dug in her pockets for two shillings.

Jack squinted his eyes at her to examine her moves, noticing that she was getting out the coins. _Clever but not clever enough _he thought to himself, grinning mentally. He pulled out his pouch of coins and easily selected two shillings from his pouch, holding them up in the air.

Marie finally found the coins and held them up high. "Aha! I'm paying, Captain, so you might as well put your coins away." She watched the barmaid fill up the mugs of rum as she held the coins out for the barmaid.

Jack immediately made a swipe for the coins, but she withdrew her hand quickly, dodging his attack. He suddenly was struck by an epiphany and a devilish grin hovered over his pink lips. "Here's the deal; I pay for the drinks for now, but ye pay me the two coins if ye win me in a game of cards." The mugs of rum were slid across the counter as the barmaid looked at them expectantly. Jack swiftly handed the coins over to the barmaid as Marie nodded her head with agreement, slipping the coins back into her pocket.

"Fine." She snatched the two mugs of rum and carried them with her to a nearby table. She placed the cups down and slid into a seat while he took a seat across from her. "Where's the cards?" she asked demandingly as Jack waved his hands up in the air, pointing at himself.

"No need to fret, darlin'. I 'ave cards." He dug into his coat pocket, producing a stack of cards in his hands. "Surely ye didn't think I would lie to ye like that?" he faked being hurt, but his playful smile gave him away. "The rules go by whoever draws the three highest numbers wins, savvy?"

"Prepare to earn those coins back, Captain, for I am nigh unbeatable." She boasted conceitedly while he began to shuffle the cards.

"We'll see about that," he replied with a cunning glint in his eyes, placing the deck in the middle of the table.

"Roll your sleeves up." She ordered him as she pushed her billowy shirtsleeves up past her elbows. "I can't trust you to not cheat."

"No worries; I don't need to cheat to win." He winked with arrogance, shrugging out of his coat before he rolled his sleeves up to his elbows, revealing his pirate brand and tattoo of a sparrow on his right arm. "Ladies first," he waved to the cards, allowing her to pick three of them.

She lifted her cards up, which turned out to be a Jack of Spades, a King of Diamonds, and a King of Hearts. She frowned at her cards and placed them face down on the table, inspecting Jack who was smiling from ear to ear. "What cards?" she queried curiously, sitting up straight in her chair.

"Three Kings." He slapped his cards down face upward, showing his hand of cards. "Looks like I won, luv. Ye keep the change."

"Liar!" she accused him, standing up in her chair defiantly. "You cheated! It's impossible for I have two Kings—"

"I played fair and square," he scooted his chair back before he stood up, and unexpectedly, a deck of cards spilled out from his sash and onto the ground. He smiled not so innocently as she returned an annoyed glower.

"I suppose those cards just came from the sky?" she tapped her foot on the ground, arching an eyebrow at him, though she was smiling on the inside at his mistake in his trick.

"Nay. A few birdies flew by and decided to grace me with their wonderful cards." He simpered with satisfaction at his own excuse. " I have to say those birdies were quite amiable to chatter with."

"You speak bird?" she had to bite her tongue to keep herself from laughing.

"Aye. T'is a fairly simple language to speak." He said with eloquence, swinging his arms around to demonstrate his words. "However, the birdies don't want me to spread their language for it would break their code, ay?"

She decided she couldn't hold her laughter any longer and burst out into fits of giggles. Taking deep breaths, she tried to stop her laughs. "So the coins go to you because you cheated." She pulled out the shiny coins and grabbed his hand, shoving the money into his palm before she drew her hands back to herself. "No worries, Captain. There always is another time… though I doubt it." She teased and sat back down, grabbing her mug of rum before she chugged it down. She watched Jack from behind her mug as he gathered all the cards on the ground and slipped them into his coat pocket, his cheery expression giving no signs of defeat. Placing her cup back onto the table, she took her time to construe his prominent handsome features. His black hair had many trinkets and beads intertwined in it, his eyes were an onyx mixed with a brown color, and his grime caked face was cut in a perfect design that could make any woman swoon. He was impeccably tanned, his skin a creamy golden bronze shade, which only enhanced his features furthermore.

"Doesn't stop me from buyin' ye a second round." He proclaimed proudly, sitting down in the chair across from her. He leaned forward in his chair, staring into her thoughtful dark brown eyes that were gazing back at him. Grabbing his cup, he took a gulp of the brown colored rum, letting the drink warm his insides.

"Another challenge, I presume?" she looked at him questioningly as he shrugged his shoulders.

"If you're up for one," he replied smoothly, grinning widely, and if she looked a bit closer, she would notice the insidious guile intent held in his expression.

"I just might be," she smiled brightly and sloshed down more rum.

* * *

A/N: How's that for a chapter? ^^ And please leave a review! I always enjoy reading them. :)


	3. No Weapons

A/N: Hello! Again, I thank all my wonderful reviewers and readers! I hope my story is enjoyable so far! :) Anyways, I apologize for minor mistakes and etc. since I do have a cold and it's bugging my head. And, I hope everyone has a wonderful and fantastic Christmas! :) Which of course is today! ^^ Enjoy this chapter!  


* * *

So far, it had only been a day since she had last seen him in flesh. She grinned softly at the mental image of him in her head. She had set sail before he did so she had a slight advantage, though knowing the lightness of the Black Pearl, she knew he would catch up, but she was absolutely determined to not let him get ahead of her in this 'challenge', being whoever makes it to Port Royal first, of theirs. Right now, she was winning, one point for her and him, zero, and she wasn't going to let him win either.

"Tell me again why you wanted to keep the empty rum barrels aboard?" Jane asked, watching her captain pull out a spyglass and peek through it.

"You'll see in a minute." Marie smiled slyly, spotting the Black Pearl not too far from behind her ship. "Toss the empty barrels overboard now!" she ordered her crew before they began removing the empty barrels.

After a couple minutes, the barrels reached the Pearl, slowing her down, though not by much. Marie's beaming smile turned upside down into a disappointed frown. "Bloody wind is in their favor." She muttered irately under her breath, changing her view to ahead of her ship, noticing another ship heading directly her way, and oh no, this wasn't just a regular merchant ship or pirate ship, it had to be the bloody navy. She frowned more, if that was even possible, her brows furrowing with annoyance and defeat, believing Jack would ignore the navy ship and out run her to Port Royal.

"Load the cannons! And hard to port! Looks like we got some more company!" she shouted, her eyes flickering between the Black Pearl and the approaching navy ship.

"Captain, our entire gun power in the cargo is wet." One of her crewmen spoke, running up to the helm. "What's your next order?"

"What!" Marie spat with disbelief, grimacing at the thought of being blown up to smithereens. "Who could be bloody stupid enough to let the gunpowder get wet?" she snarled vehemently, glaring hard at her crewmember.

"I—I don't know, captain." The crewmember stammered nervously, slowly slipping back down the stairs to avoid being yelled at any further. "Everything is wet in there…"

"How could our powder magazine be entirely wet? Soaked?!" Marie snapped angrily, storming down from the helm to the main deck, following her crewmember.

"There's a leak-k …" the crewmember stuttered with fear before she scurried off.

"What else could go wrong?" Marie sighed with exasperation, preparing for her doom as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Shall we run a flag of truce?" Jane suggested worriedly, stepping to the side of her captain. "Or we could try to out run them."

"Nay, neither." Marie replied distastefully at Jane's suggestions, removing her hand from her nose before she crossed her arms under her chest. "We wait while someone patches up the leak… if it is patchable…"

"Right away, Captain." Jane gathered a few crewmembers before they headed below, hurriedly running down the hatch.

"In need of help, Captain." A handsome voice drawled, putting an extra emphasis on 'captain' as the Black Pearl drew up alongside of her ship. "I may offer assistance, if needed… After all, I hear there is a certain leak down in a certain powder magazine."

"Not now, Sp—" she nearly snarled with venom dripping in her words like melting ice cubes in the sun until his words sunk into her already overloaded mind. "Wait… How did you know?" She pondered quickly about how he knew about the damage of her ship and it suddenly rang a bell in her mind. It was definitely possible… because it had to be possible out of all possible circumstances. It wasn't just possible either… it was true, hit exactly on the target.

"Let's just say I overheard—" he spoke nonchalantly, zipping his mouth when she interjected rudely.

"Let's get this straight, 'Sparrow'," she curled her hands up into fists, feeling sweat grow slick around her forehead and the back of her neck. "You decided it was fine to rip and tear apart my ship and make a gigantic rotten hole in my weapon and gunpowder storage room when I need the items in it the most?" She could hear her heart thundering loudly in her chest and she gulped silently, hoping he would say no… she believed he was better than that… Did he understand how much a ship meant to its captain? Did he have any idea? She felt hot salty tears sting like a prickling needle at the back of her eyes and she turned her head away to hide them.

"Well, when you put it that way, you make it sound bad." Jack commented, frowning when he didn't hear a response. "C'mon, luv… It isn't that bad." Still, he got no response. Sighing visibly with disappointment, he felt the urge to swing over to her ship and coax her to speak with him but since the navy was heading their way, he decided to take action. "Sail directly toward the navy ship." He ordered his crew, giving an apologetic glance toward Marie, though she wasn't even looking at him to catch it. Well, he would have to wait until nightfall when she would fall asleep and visit her in their dreams.

Jane was immediately back up on deck at Marie's side. "It turns out to be slightly patchable, but we have to make a quick run to Port Royal for it can only hold so long."

"Great. Let's make a run for Port Royal then… perhaps the navy ship will give up without a chase and go after the Black Pearl instead." Marie replied softly, blinking back a few hurt tears, forcing on a semi-smile.

"Is everything fine? I sense something terribly wrong besides the hole in the ship." Jane arched a questioning eyebrow at Marie who shrugged and somewhat nodded and shook her head at the same time.

"You could say… Jack Sparrow is the one in my dreams." Marie answered, knowing that her best friend would keep this knowledge a secret. She said no more, her friend understanding what she meant with a nod of her head.

* * *

The Black Pearl's starboard side was facing the front of the navy ship, the black cannons peeking out from the side of the Pearl. "Fire!" Jack shouted along with the yells of his crew before the cannons blew off with a loud boom, firing directly at the navy ship that was beginning to make a turn and pull up next to the Pearl.

Jack spotted a familiar man with a white wig and a feathery blue hat perched atop his head. "How glad I am for you to join us, Commodore!" Jack quickly whipped his weathered tri-corner hat off of his head, bowing in a mocking grandeur way before he plopped his hat back onto his head. "What brings ye here?" he yelled above the noise of the cannons.

"To capture and hang you and your fellow cronies," the Commodore replied before he swung over to the Black Pearl, his sword held in his hand, prepared to fight.

"Why, ye make me feel so special… ye set out on a special hunt for me, eh?" Jack grinned, overjoyed while the Commodore was boiling over with anger.

"No." the Commodore said between clenched teeth, running up to the helm, charging at Jack with his sword held tightly in his hand, only to be parried by Jack's sword. "I just happened to be on the lookout for pirates, but you happened to be the first among the lot of them."

"Ah… well, t'is a shame that you won't capture any pirates this time." Jack said in mock disappointment, his golden teeth sparkling in the sun while he smiled. The poor Commodore was getting riled up over just a small chitchat… Jack had to laugh at that thought as the Commodore fought back fiercely, their swords clinging together.

Heavy ire was held in the air, all of it coming from the Commodore, while mockery radiated from Jack. "Why is that?" the Commodore asked with a grunt, thrusting his sword toward the left side of Jack, but his sword missed Jack.

"I won't tell because I believe ye aren't… capable enough to comprehend without throwing a fit." Jack grinned brightly at the sight of the astounded Commodore who began to throw a fit.

"I believe I am capable enough." The Commodore retorted, giving stronger sword thrusts at Jack who used his sword to block the attacks with ease.

"Fine." Jack snickered with glee. "My men are far more trained than your little navy blokes. Half o' them don't even know how to swim."

"They do." The Commodore argued before he began to become dubious of his reply as he glanced behind him at his men fighting against the pirates. "Your men are nothing but dirty savages that can't live in this world without cheating."

"Ah… see, I knew ye would throw a fit." Jack made a 'tsking' noise of fake disappointment as they continued to parry each other's attacks. "Commodore Norrington," Jack crooned jeeringly, "Don't get your knickers in a knot."

" Shut it, or I'll have you hanged." Norrington growled ferociously, slamming his sword against Jack's, knocking Jack's sword up into the air. "It seems that I WILL be capturing pirates this time."

"Not just yet," Jack said teasingly, only annoying Norrington more. Jack quickly made a mad dash, running to his sword that was on the ground. Picking up his weapon, he faced the tip of Norrington's sword. Swiftly knocking the sword tip out of his face with his own sword, they began to fight again.

"Why can't you just give up?" Norrington huffed with irritation, jabbing at Jack's right, but the pirate dodged his swing.

"Because I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, savvy?" Jack answered pompously, finally disarming the Commodore. "Looks like I win. Now, tell your men to surrender."

"Never." Norrington spat irately, ignoring the tip of the sword digging into his neck.

"Fine." Jack pulled Norrington along, dragging him back to the navy ship. "Looks like you'll be tied up for a while." Jack chuckled with amusement. "But no worries, ye see, a few merchant ships should be traveling nearby here and if you're lucky enough, they might save you within a few days or more. Though, ye should know this since ye are a commodore."

Norrington struggled in Jack's grasp before he was tied up against the mast of his beloved ship, the H.M.S Dauntless, along with most of his own soldiers. "You won't get away with this Sparrow!"

"It's Captain Sparrow." Jack corrected instantaneously before tossing a dismissive hand up in the air. "Don't miss me too much!" The rest of the Black Pearl's crew managed to tie up all of the navy men against the mast of the Dauntless before they set sail to Port Royal.

Taking out his black spyglass, Jack pulled it open and peeked through it, looking for Marie's ship that was not too far away. If the wind kept up, the Black Pearl would be there in no time and he would try to make her speak, not like he had to make amends for anything… Still, something about her troubled him, giving him this strange feeling that started in the pit of his stomach and traveled upward to his chest. Strange…

* * *

"You know how you mentioned you found someone who could cure said dreams? Well, I might be in need of that someone…" Marie said thoughtfully, her hands tightening around the spokes of the wheel as she stared at the navy blue sky.

"But I thought—" Jane protested, becoming silent when Marie raised a hand for her to listen.

"Yes, I thought so too, but it turns out, this needs to be cured. Can't have a goodnight's sleep while being plagued with this dreadful man." Marie interrupted calmly before she stifled a yawn. " Port Royal isn't too far… but I think I'll chart our course for after Port Royal and then I'll take a nap. I was thinking we could head to London for a change of scenery and also, to plunder a few ships along the way there."

"Sounds good… I'll take over, Marie." Jane nodded her head with approval and took the helm over while Marie sleepily swaggered down the steps of the stairs.

Making a sharp turn to her quarters, she pushed open the doors and stepped inside. Peeling off her many belts and maroon vest and tossing them onto the floor, she stumbled to her desk and flopped down onto the chair. She kicked off her boots, too tired to care where they went, and she absentmindedly flung her tri-corner hat to the ground. She pulled the top drawer of her desk open and grabbed a map, spreading it out on her desk, using two empty rum bottles to keep the map open by placing one on the left side of the map and the other on the right side of the map.

She then pulled out her compass, placing it on the map. Flipping the cap open, she watched the red arrow point north. Her eyelids began to feel heavy and she drooped her head with exhaustion. Deciding that a tiny nap wouldn't hurt, she shut her eyes, hoping that she wouldn't see that pernicious pirate in her dreams. After all, she was still furious with him for ruining her ship and she wasn't just expecting an apology, she was expecting definitely more…

* * *

Jack crept up the back of Marie's ship, the Bloody Shadow—the name painted in dark black, the color contrasting much from the light brown colored wood. He placed his hand on the rail of the balcony before he brought up his other hand up, hoisting himself over and onto the balcony, making a soft thump as his feet collided with the wooden ground.

He faced the shut doors and he took hold of the doorknobs, giving them a turn and push, but they didn't budge because it was locked. He frowned before he pulled out a skinny piece of metal, poking it into the lock hole and turning it around a couple of times.

At last, he finally heard a tiny click and he slowly pushed the doors open, walking inside the room before he gently closed the doors behind him. He scanned the room with curiosity, taking small steps into the room. He heard a soft mumble of words nearby and he nearly jumped out of his skin and crouched down onto the floor. He began to crawl on his hands and knees, keeping a wary eye out.

Spotting his target, he stood up and made a beeline toward her, a small grin tugging at the corners of his lips when he saw her sleeping, her head flat on her desk while her black hair was sprawled about her. Standing at her side, he pressed his chapped lips against her ear and whispered, "Rise and shine, darlin'."

Marie jolted up out of her chair, her hands flying toward her side only to reach for nothing but thin air. Her effects were gone! Her eyes jumpily darted around her, landing on the man who she was trying to avoid. She let out a small shriek of surprise and tumbled out of her chair, falling to the ground while her arms flailed around her for support.

"Get out!" she screamed angrily, standing up before she pointed at her door. "Get the hell out!"

"Sounds like someone woke up on the wrong side." Jack teased, faking a pout. "Besides, I just wanted to talk."

"Well, we can talk after you pay for the damage you have caused!" Marie stood up and began dragging Jack toward the exit.

"It isn't that bad." Jack cooed gently, hoping he would coax her, but it only added to her wrath of fury.

She let out a roar of anger, growling like a fierce bear, yanking her doors open before she forcefully shoved him outside. She irately slammed her doors shut and leaned against them, sighing softly as she slunk to the floor with her head in her hands. Light knocks came from the other side, but she ignored them until they became quicker and turned into loud raps. "I'm not talking to you so quit the noise!"

"Ye just talked." Jack quipped annoyingly, knocking briskly on the doors. "Besides, it's just a tiny hole."

"A tiny hole!? Why don't you look at it yourself!" She yelled hotly and slammed her back against the doors. "And I'm still not talking to you!" she pouted childishly, crossing her arms with defiance.

"We'll see about that." Jack replied in a mysterious voice that got her puzzled.

There was a strange silence after that, and Marie frowned with worry. That pirate had something sneaky up his sleeves, but she wasn't quite sure what he was going to do. But she did know that once he was determined to do something, he wasn't going to give up without a fight, even if it meant cheating.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading! And please leave a review! ^^ They are greatly appreciated! :)


	4. Port Royal

**A/N: Hello mateys! It's been a while since I've updated, huh? Yep! And thank you my wonderful reviewers! ^^ You guys rock! Anyways, I came down with a stomach flu (ironic since I didn't expect to get sick again after my cold), and now here I am, writing again! School just started back today and I admit, I had no excuse for not writing this story over the break save for my sickness and laziness. Well, I tried... It's the thought that I tried that counts! :P Ignore my babbling, and here it is! Thee chapter! Enjoy and reviews are greatly GREATLY appreciated! :D

* * *

**

She patiently waited an hour, glancing around her room with apprehension, imaging Jack popping out of nowhere and into her room. That man was impossible! She couldn't believe that he would wake her in the middle of the night just to annoy her. She scowled angrily, pouting to herself about how he wasted her time and ruined her sleep.

She picked up her effects strewn on the floor and dragged them to her nightstand, placing them down before she jadedly crawled into her bed. '_Don't fall asleep,' _she chided mentally and she added a bunch of threats, telling herself that if she did fall asleep, the most infuriating man in the world would visit her and ruin her day. If that was even a threat…

_"Finally, you've come to visit me in your dreams." Jack laughed ecstatically, winking at Marie who was beginning to open her eyes._

_"Like I would want to visit you." She scoffed scathingly, scanning her surroundings before she gasped with shock. She happened to be aboard Jack's ship and more importantly, she was in his cabin! " And I'm not talking to you!" she huffed crossly, stomping as fast as she could to the doors. She gave a push to the doors but they wouldn't open, making her let out a groan of distress. She then grimaced, turning around to glare at the smiling Jack. "You locked the doors?"_

_"Aye," he said merrily, reclining back in his chair while throwing his feet up onto his desk in his regular casual manner. He finally had her cornered, no way to escape from him. "Why can't we talk?"_

_She continued to glower at him, trying not to give him the satisfaction of making her speak. That arrogant man thought he could suddenly talk to her after he destroyed her ship. He was dead wrong._

_"Well, if ye won't speak, then I'll have to keep ye here all day and… perhaps I could use a bed warmer, if ye get me drift." Jack grinned at her appalled face, her eyes bulging out with disgust and her jaw hanging slack. He knew that she would talk soon, especially with his very, very kind offer. _

_She recovered from her bewilderment and opened her mouth to snap at him. She didn't give a damn anymore; that pirate needed to be taught a lesson. "You're a damned fool if you believe I'll ever be your bed warmer because I most definitely won't! Now let me out of your stupid jail cell of a cabin!" She kicked the locked doors before she flopped onto the floor, folding her arms under her chest and crossing her legs. "I'll just wait until I wake up."_

_"No need to fret, darlin'. I have a few things to keep ye occupied." He immediately jumped out of his chair, advancing on her slowly yet surely. _

_"Like what? You? I'm certain you'll keep me occupied for sure because I'll be so annoyed by your repulsiveness." She replied with a triumphant smirk as he frowned. _

_"Why, I'm hurt." He jested with a fake pout, hovering his hand over his chest as if her remark hurt his heart. "Ye should be thankful that I have a very generous and forgiving 'eart."_

_"Wake up now, anytime!" Marie yelled over Jack, looking up at the ceiling with impatience. "I'm dying to get out of here." She hardly wanted to be near the insufferable man, as it were. He broke her ship and she wasn't going to let him off the hook until he made amends for it. _

_"You're just lying. Ye can't resist me charms. I'm so irresistible that ye can barely deny it." He flaunted with arrogance, spinning around once to give her a full view. _

_"Oh yes, you're so irresistible when it comes to puking!" She jeered, annoyed by his pompous act. "Now be a good pirate and leave me alone or pay for my broken ship!" _

_"I'm not payin' anythin'. Unless… ye do me a favor." He sat down next to her, leaning close until he was a few inches away. "And I know that you'll enjoy this favor." His famous grin swept across his face as she leaned away from him._

_"Why should I do a favor for you if you OWE me?" She snarled with resentment, putting a distance between Jack and her by scooting away. He didn't know when to leave her alone, did he? It was pretty obvious that she didn't want to be near him until he paid for that hole in her ship._

_"Because I asked ye to?" Jack replied with his fake innocent voice, widening his eyes a little to add to the effect. _

_"No." Marie stood up and began pacing around the room with irritation. She couldn't describe how annoying __that__ pirate was and how INSUFFERABLE he was. She just wanted to beat the living hell—_

Moaning sleepily, she waited a few minutes before she decided to open her eyes. She then climbed out of her bed and searched around the floor for her vest. Once she found it, she threw it over her shirt and grabbed her effects off the nightstand, also throwing them on. She found her brown boots along with her weathered hat by her desk and put them on before she went outside.

Port Royal was only a day away and perhaps she would meet someone there to cure her 'disease dreams'. She was terribly exhausted again since he was stressing her out with his annoying jokes that weren't even funny.

"Jane!" Marie yelled helplessly, sluggishly dragging herself to the helm, walking as slow as a turtle. Stupid Jack had to keep her up all night and he wouldn't even offer to pay for the hole in her ship that was made by him!

"Another night filled?" Jane asked from the helm, watching Marie grumble sulkily.

"Yes… and it wasn't pleasant…" Marie huffed grumpily and suddenly, she grinned at the idea that popped into her head. Maybe if she didn't sleep at night and slept during the day, she would avoid Sparrow. "Actually… I might be able to avoid his visits."

"How?" Jane queried as Marie took over the helm.

"I'll sleep during the day whilst he sleeps at night! And then, I won't have a single visit from his repulsive self." Marie smirked madly, preparing to let her action take place. Finally, she had found a way to avoid him! Though, she would have to meet him in Port Royal, but that wouldn't matter because her visit would be quicker than a blink of an eye.

* * *

Port Royal was going to be a fast stop; she continuously urged her crewmembers to find someone to fix her ship and with that, she would leave immediately. Though, Jane decided that it would be best for her to stop pacing impatiently around the ship and merely suggested that she should take a quick look at the market incase anything caught her eye.

Marie was disinclined to leave her ship alone; however, she agreed halfheartedly after a bit of persuasion from her first mate. And so, here she was, meandering through the town, looking at the unappealing wares that were pitifully displayed. She grew even more impatient just pacing around the town and decided that she should entertain herself by going into a local tavern.

And at the very second she walked into the door, she spotted the man she hated the most. Jack Sparrow. _'Captain Jack Sparrow,' _a tiny voice in her head piped up enthusiastically, though very cynical. She was just about to leave when he called upon her, playfully imploring her to join him with a wave of his hand and a handsome grin on his haughty face.

Sighing, she trudged over to his side, as if she had a choice… "Well it was nice seeing you here and now, I am called away. Duty calls." She said as politely as she could, though on the inside, she was dying to strangle him until he pleaded for mercy.

"Wait, wait." Jack said dubiously, his hand circling around her wrist, pulling her down into the seat next to him. "I don't recall seeing ye last nigh'."

"And I don't either." Marie boasted all too jovially, a huge smile sweeping across her face. "I really must leave. Bye!" she blurted out with haste, eagerly jumping out of her chair and charging toward the door, unaware of Jack following behind like a lost puppy.

"Ye know, ye should make up a better excuse because that one was really not a good excuse," Jack interjected gleefully as she skidded to a stop, facing him with a not so pleasant glare. _'If looks could kill…' _he mused merrily, inwardly laughing at his own joke.

"That happens to be a valid excuse, Captain Spar—"she retorted angrily, his hand quickly flying over her mouth as she mumbled the rest of her sentence into his hand. She irritably tore his hand away from her mouth, glowering at him with much contempt as he grinned archly. She couldn't tell if he grinned that way intentionally or not because she actually found that grin of his slightly attractive… or maybe extremely attractive and alluring. She almost couldn't hide her chagrin behind her mask of a silly smile, but what was there to smile about? She swiped the smile off her face and wore a frown that clearly expressed her dislike (or perhaps fake dislike) for him.

"It's Mister Smith." Jack corrected with that same damned grin enhancing his face.

"Then good day, sir." Marie spat coldly, releasing his hand that she was clutching onto. She turned jerkily, sauntering away and not looking back. She had hoped her cold behavior invoked a feeling of repent from him, but still, he was unbelievable! Not even offering to pay for the damage in her ship!

"All righ', look." He chased after her, snatching up her hand between his, tugging her toward him.

A strange feeling tingled throughout her hand that he grabbed and she instantly recoiled her hand back to herself, surprised at such feeling. "What?" she growled, exasperated.

"I'll pay for your ship damage if and only if ye come visit some of me ol' friends, savvy?"

"Fine, but you're paying for my ship first," she replied, though she refused to let go of her anger for him.

"As ye wish, milady." He bowed playfully, his brown eyes dancing with much mischief. "I think this'll do." Pulling out a sack of coins, he handed it over to her and she seemed satisfied by the amount. "Now, let's go!"

"Who are your friends?" Marie stashing away her coins while he dragged her along like a doll.

"William Turner and his bonny lass, Elizabeth Swann." Jack answered, flashing a brief beguiling smile at her when she glanced up at him. "If ye hadn't noticed, I beat ye here so that means were even."

She tried to hold her ire for him but with that smile she couldn't hold it any longer. Perhaps, she would allow him another chance… just this once. "We are hardly even. I was here before you."

"Nay, I was here first," he retorted flippantly and she rolled her eyes.

"Fine, but next time I won't let you off the hook so easily," she said, not appearing to be disconcerted at all.

"Easier said than done." Jack commented, winking seductively at her. He almost could see a faint glow of red radiating from her cheeks and he allowed himself to smile with contentment.

Was it possible to be affected by him? She scowled, irked by the thought of him affecting her. The rest of the way they walked in silence—Marie afraid to speak, believing she would say something stupid while Jack pondered on how to make a grand entrance when he met up with his old friend, Will.

Opening the door to the blacksmith shop, Jack swaggered inside, not holding the door open for Marie and letting the door slam in her face. He turned around at the abrupt slam to glance at the door, finding Marie missing from behind him. "Marie?" he whispered with confusion.

The door then flew open and Jack faced Marie who irately glowered at him. "Thanks for slamming the door on my face," she snapped sarcastically and he chuckled brightly.

"Your welcome," he said with a curt nod of his head before he walked further into the shop. "Mister Turner." Jack drawled out, but received no answer in return. Frowning, he eyed every inch of the shop, apparently finding it empty. A grin swept across his features as he realized that he could give William a pleasant surprise (or a not so pleasant surprise). He swaggered up to Marie and dragged her behind a crate, despite her protests and screeches to get his 'filthy' hands off of her, for she was obviously still angry with him for letting the door shut on her face. He immediately shushed her and waited quietly for Will to come.

The door finally creaked open and a handsome young man walked through. His brown hair was tied back and his soft brown eyes wandered through the shop.

Jack decided to make his grand entrance and jumped up out of his hiding spot. "Long time no see," he proclaimed happily as the young man jumped up with fright.

"Jack!" the young man replied cheerfully, walking towards Jack with a huge smile. "How've you been?"

"Never better." Jack answered, totally forgetting the fact that Marie was still behind the crate. "And ye, Will?"

"Great! Elizabeth will be happy to see you. She's been longing to go out to sea for a while." Will noticed something shuffling behind the crate and before he could blink, a woman stood up, glaring at Jack's back. "Who's this?"

"Ah, this is Marie," Jack introduced, his interest landing on her. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her to his side. "Marie, this is William Turner."

"Actually, it's Captain Marie Grey," she corrected with fake politeness, irritated by Jack's arm on her shoulders. "It's nice to meet you."

"You too." Will arched a questioning eyebrow at Jack who shrugged. "And how are you acquaintances, if you don't mind me asking?"

"I met her in a tavern," Jack wiggled his eyebrows suggestively before Marie elbowed him in the gut.

"Actually, he owed me for making a 'HOLE' in my ship." Marie answered with a sickly sweet tone as she innocently batted her eyelashes at Jack who grunted and slipped his arm off of her. She could at least return the favor of making him look bad.

"Well, no time better than the present! I'd say that you two should come visit Elizabeth." Will interrupted Marie's and Jack's intense glares they shot at each other. "Really."

Marie tore her gaze away from Jack and smiled at Will. "Of course," she nodded her head with agreement and walked to the door. "By your lead, Mister Turner."

"Please, call me Will." Will said before he prepared to close up his shop. He then led the way to Elizabeth's house, though Marie and Jack had to lurk in the shadows to avoid being caught by the navy.

Marie and Jack bickered along the way like children, fighting about what happened in the shop but Will wasn't listening for he was too occupied on his lookout for redcoats.

Once they arrived, Will motioned for them to meet him in the backyard of the mansion before he knocked on the doors. A butler answered and he was allowed inside.

"I can't see how you can be friends with such nice people when you, after all, are such a horrendous man." Marie retorted heatedly, sneering at him as he scowled. "And don't say 'because I'm Captain Jack Sparrow' because that must be the lamest answer I've ever heard."

"Well, ye have the lamest answers I've ever heard." Jack argued angrily, as they crept into the backyard of the house. "Besides, wha' kind of an answer is 'I really must leave, bye'?"

"It seemed like a valid excuse when YOU used it! Mister 'I have some business to tend to'!" she said in a low voice, snarling at him.

"Oh really? At least it seemed to be a _more_ valid excuse because it wasn't an excuse." He intently watched her brush off his retort as Will and Elizabeth came their direction.

"Jack! I'm so happy to see you!" Elizabeth ran at Jack, throwing her arms around him, squeezing him until he felt like he couldn't breathe.

"Nice to see ye too, Lizzie." Jack wheezed, patting her back awkwardly before she let go.

"And I see you've finally found a girl that managed to settle you down!" Elizabeth squealed blissfully, gazing at Marie who flushed beet red with embarrassment along with Jack who also colored but not as obvious. Glancing around, she noticed everyone's uncomfortable stare at her. "What?" she asked inquiringly, puzzled by their reactions.

"Actually, Elizabeth, she's just a friend." William chirped as disappointment filled every inch of Elizabeth's face.

"Oh." Elizabeth sighed, giving a faltering yet apologizing smile to Jack and Marie. "I'm Elizabeth Swann and you are?"

"Captain Marie Grey, but I prefer Marie." Marie replied, waiting for the flush on her face to disappear. Jack and her? Impossible! Besides, why would she like the wretched man in the first place? He was rude and let the door nearly smack her in the face and not to mention, he made an unforgivable hole in her ship.

"I have a feeling we'll be great friends!" Elizabeth babbled on sprightly. "I was wondering where you were staying for your stay in Port Royal."

"I was going to return to my ship. We are leaving by nightfall once that _hole_, which was caused by some imbecile,in my ship is repaired." Marie gave a triumphant smirk to Jack who pathetically muttered excuses under his breath. "I'm fairly certain Jack knows of who I may be talking about."

"Who?" Elizabeth asked curiously, darting glances between Marie and Jack, stopping when she noticed the piercing glare Marie shot at Jack.

"Well, I'm hungry!" Jack rubbed his stomach in extra emphasis, grinning. "Must mean I need some rum. Say, Lizzie, you do have rum in your humble abode perchance?"

"Actually, my father objects to those kinds of drinks in our house and might I add that it—" Elizabeth responded before Jack cut her off rudely.

"Is a vile drink that turns even the most respectable men into scoundrels. I know, Lizzie, dear." Jack pouted immaturely before he turned to Will. "I'm going to a tavern for a drink."

"Didn't you just have a drink a while ago?" Marie asked, catching Jack by slight surprise. She smirked as he began to sputter out some more excuses.

"Well, uh… one can never have too much rum!" Jack laughed, though his nervousness was evident. He hadn't a clue why he invited her in the first place since now she decided to be the annoying pester she was. Although, it was his job to pester her…

"Or maybe you're trying to avoid saying the truth." Marie teased, leaning closer to Jack as he stepped back uneasily.

He could feel all their stares boring through his head and he smiled unevenly, but he knew soon that he would break down to their gaze. Sighing dejectedly, he wondered how hard was it to say it to Elizabeth. Or maybe if Will said it for him… "I… I have to admit that I love rum!" Jack blurted out, giving Marie puppy eyes, pleading her to let this one go.

"It isn't that hard to say Jack." Will encouraged, nodding his head at Jack.

"Fine! I made a hole in Marie's ship. But, there was a very good reason for that!" Jack quipped while Marie laughed at him, sending a strange but enjoyable shiver down his back.

"Jack!" Elizabeth sounded like a mother trying to reprimand a child. "There is no good reason to make a hole in her ship."

"Of course there is! She was the one who decided she could toss barrels at my ship!" Jack whined childishly, sticking his tongue out at Marie who also did the same.

"You made the hole first!" Marie threw the blame back on him.

"But I paid ye back." Jack said defiantly, freezing when Elizabeth interjected them.

"Stop!" Elizabeth huffed with annoyance before she looked at Marie. "Marie, I just wanted to offer you a place to stay for the time you're here."

"That is kind of you, but I was hoping—" Marie tried to refuse politely, though Jack decided to be a nuisance and give an answer for her.

"Oh nonsense! She'll be perfectly fine staying here." Jack grinned complacently, as she narrowed her eyes at him with dissent. It was all fair, an eye for an eye; she decided to make him tell Lizzie about that hole in her ship and he decided to offer her to stay at Lizzie's house. And if she were lucky enough, the navy would find out and lock her away, though it wasn't like he wanted to have her locked away in the prisons of Port Royal.

"Great!" Lizzie beamed ecstatically, latching arms with Marie, dragging her inside. "We have lots to talk about whilst the men go chatter and catch up on old times."

Marie was about to refuse once more, then again, she didn't want to steal away Elizabeth's happy mood. "Do you mind if I ask Jack a favor before we go inside?" She smiled deceitfully as Elizabeth absentmindedly nodded her head. "I'll be right back in a moment." Marie nonchalantly sauntered toward Jack, raising her hand up before she thwacked him on the back of his head. "I hope you don't mind explaining things to my first mate before nightfall otherwise you'll find a hole in your head instead of your ship."

"No worries, luv. I had it already arranged!" Jack shouted untruthfully, rubbing the back of his head as Marie joined Elizabeth inside. "Or it will be arranged," he mumbled to himself. "Now, who is her first mate?" He glanced at Will for help but got no response or sign that notified him that he would help. Sighing with exasperation, he was going to have to find her first mate alone, which was nearly impossible but not quite seeing that he was Captain Jack Sparrow. And he would rather much have his head without a hole in it.

* * *

"So… do you fancy Jack?" Elizabeth exclaimed the moment they were out of earshot from the men, bewildering Marie.

"What?" Marie's eyes widened; she was afraid she misheard Elizabeth. "Fancy for Jack?"

"Yes, silly!" Elizabeth spoke with eagerness, her hazel eyes bulging out with delight to hear those words.

"You must be mistaken. Clearly, we despise each other the most." Marie replied coolly. _'You didn't when you met him,' _a little voice in her head added irritatingly. It only seemed a day ago when they were getting along so perfectly, but then Jack had to be the obnoxious idiotic man and spoil everything. _'Who you think is unnaturally handsome!' _the same voice teased. "Do not!"

"Do not what?" Elizabeth inquired, perplexed by Marie's random shout out before she took it that Marie was arguing about Jack. "I'm certain your feelings will change over time. It takes a little patience to get use to Jack and his behavior but he is a good man deep down."

"All I know is that I'm never going to settle down with such a barmy old fool like Jack."

"You two already have much in common. You both are stubborn and you both are captains and have a fondness for the sea." Elizabeth bit her tongue to stop herself from laughing when she noticed Marie sulking. "And Jack has bad tempers," she piped and Marie believed she added it just in spite of her.

"No matter what you say, I'm still not going to become a heart aching slobbering mutt that drops dead whenever Jack walks by." Marie lifted her head up with defiance, not willing to agree with Elizabeth. "He even has an odor! Talk about hygiene…"

"Well, I have to admit women are much more accomplished than to leave themselves in a muddy mess." Elizabeth agreed, only now noticing Jack's stench. "I suppose we'll have to force him in a bath."

"My hands are clean of this." Marie held her hands up with objection, wanting to have no part in putting Jack in a bath. For all she knew, he might take advantage of the situation, being the womanizing man he was.

"And that is where Will comes in!" Elizabeth giggled gleefully for a few seconds, stopping when she eyed Marie. "You look like you need a bath too."

"Oh." Marie frowned as realization struck her. Who was she to talk about hygiene when she, herself, hadn't taken a bath in a while? Her excuse was that she was too busy to notice…

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Please leave a review! ^^ Next update may take a while since I have a very busy schedule due to mid-terms coming up! And btw, I hope the chapter was great! :)**


	5. Diffidence

**A/N: Hello! :D Thanks very much again for the fantastic reviews! And thanks to those who put my story on their favorites or alerts. :D This chapter is half as short as last chapter, but still, it's a chapter right? ^^ I just wanted to post quickly. I hope everyone likes this chapter!  
**

**

* * *

**

She languidly resided in her room after her bath, sitting down at the vanity. She wore a simple long-sleeved blue dress, nothing elegant about it for it had no sewn on designs. It used to be Elizabeth's dress and since they were both around the same height and shape, Marie fit the dress. After many protests and arguments, Marie finally gave in to wearing the dress, however, she wished to be in more comfortable clothing like a shirt and breeches.

"You look perfect! Even Jack will be blown away by your outfit." Elizabeth chimed blissfully, a strange glint in her eyes that notified Marie that she was scheming something.

"You're not trying to play matchmaker, are you?" Marie stood from the vanity and looked at Elizabeth with her head cocked to the side. "Because if you are, you'll find me very immovable and absolutely tenacious." There was no way that she was ever going to fancy Jack because he was an arrogant, complacent, infuriating man that drove her to the last scrap of insanity, clinging on desperately as if it were her last piece of hope.

"No," Elizabeth smiled surreptitiously, "I'm not. What makes you think that?"

"You keep on mentioning Jack to me and I sense that you might be directing my fancy towards his direction, though as I stated before, it shall not ever happen due to our differences." Marie replied casually, slowly walking around the room.

"Or perhaps both of your diffidence. Jack is afraid to admit his feelings and I note that about you as well." Elizabeth bit the inside of her cheeks as Marie whirled around with bafflement. She could tell that they were a perfect couple; they just needed a little push and Marie was going to have to do it because Jack never would have the guts to say it.

"Diffidence? I never deny my feelings… do I?" Marie said doubtfully, pondering if she ever hid feelings of that sort deep down. There was this one time in the past… where she did. She cared for the man more than she wanted to admit, but her insecurities held her back… Yet, this wasn't the case with Jack because she didn't have any feelings for him but much contempt. "Well, if I happen to have any feelings for… him… then I'll be more than happy to tell you, but for now, I do not."

"If you insist." Elizabeth responded, an underlying smile hovering on her lips. "You are a pirate; I've noticed the brand on your arm. I hope I'm not a nuisance in asking how."

"It's a long story, but I can make it short." Marie sat down on the couch by the bed. "Ran away from parents and started my pirate career. That pretty much sums it up." She lazily waved her hand in the air as Elizabeth nodded with understanding.

"Why did you run away?" Elizabeth inquired inquisitively, her curiosity glimmering bright in her eyes. "I mean, if it isn't a hassle to ask… because we happen to have lots of time on our hands."

"It's…" Marie trailed off, searching for the right word that described it all, "Complicated." She then let out a sigh that she had been holding, finding a way to force on a smile that somehow contorted into a horrid grimace. "You may not know it, but I was born in a quite high society, you could say. My father is an Admiral for the navy… or was… once… when I lived with him and my mother. I happen to have a sister too. I was always jealous of my sister, I admit. She got the attention because of her beautiful looks and I was just the scrawny ugly sister, too weak to say anything because I was afraid of being chided or chastised."

Elizabeth made a sound of disapproval, glancing sadly at Marie. "You don't hate your sister, do you?"

Caught off guard, Marie's eyes abruptly flashed up, meeting with Elizabeth's. "I can't say that I do. I haven't seen her in so long and I really never did hate her. She was a perfect portrait any man would want to buy. She is elegant in her walk, beautiful… as my mother would say. I was envious of all her attention, but it wasn't as if she did that on purpose… And I felt like I was in her shadow; whatever she got was handed down to me."

"How could your parents do such horrible things? I thought they're supposed to love and cherish their children, not treat them of unequal favor." Elizabeth saw Marie wince, and she immediately felt a pang of regret for asking it. "I'm sorry."

"Don't… You're just curious, after all." Marie smiled encouragingly, knowing that she had to overcome her weakness. "My parents just loved her because she was the perfect epitome of a daughter. So… I began to sneak out and learned how to fence, paying for lessons in secret. And one day, I got up and left. I wrote a brief note, telling them farewell and never to expect me to come home again. From then on, I traveled to the Caribbean to Nassau Port and from Nassau Port to Tortuga. I met Captain Drake Freeman in a tavern…" She then murmured to her self, "I thought I loved him."

"What was that?" Elizabeth strained her ears just to hear the last bit. So Marie did actually love someone…

"Nothing." Marie purposely pretended as if she said nothing important. It wasn't important… "And that's all. I think the men are waiting downstairs for us."

"Oh, yes." Elizabeth nodded her head and thought about Marie's life.

They both headed out of the room, walking downstairs to the parlor where Jack and Will were residing. Jack was the first one to notice the entry of Marie and Elizabeth and for a brief second, flashed a toothy smile at them.

"Took ye both long enough." Jack remarked suavely, lounging on the couch.

"We were having some women talk." Elizabeth replied warmly, smiling at Will before she sat down next to him.

Marie was forced to sit next to the couch Jack was on and she just nodded her head to acknowledge him.

"Oh, I nearly forgot to mention the masquerade ball! My father said that there shall be one in the town hall in two days from now and I want the both of you to come." Elizabeth particularly eyed Marie, hoping that she would have a shopping friend to come along and search for accessories and such. "It all works out because no one will actually see your face."

"A masquerade ball?" Jack spat with horror, his eyes widened with alarm. "I'll have to pass—"

"Of course, Jack will be there." Marie grinned deviously at Jack who glowered back with annoyance. "He loves them!" she exclaimed jovially as Jack continued to glare holes into her head. Ha! That was what he deserved!

"And so will Marie." Jack quipped gloomily, as Marie quietly snickered at him.

"We must buy new dresses!" Elizabeth proclaimed with much eagerness, jumping out of her chair and lunging at Marie, pulling her into a standing position. "And we'll buy a mask and many accessories."

"Of course." Marie said with less enthusiasm, smiling at Elizabeth who was gushing with happiness. "And Jack… won't he need a suit?" she flashed an impish smirk at him as he scowled, looking like he was trampled on by a stampede of animals, yet she was the only one who stomped on him figuratively.

"Yes." Elizabeth said thoughtfully, pondering on how he was going to get a suit. "Will may have an extra suit. Am I correct, Will?"

"Yes," William nodded his head, his eyes adverting to Jack who frowned, his face scrunching up with utmost unhappiness. "You seem like you wish to avoid it though."

"Nay. I just got some other thoughts buggin' me." Jack lied sinuously, continuing to throw daggers at Marie with his penetrating stare. Again, he found that he made the wrong move when he decided to let Marie come along. Wasn't he supposed to be the one bothering her? '_Or seducing her,' _his conscious said. He grinned widely so spontaneously that he gathered everyone's attention, which was unconsciously done.

"Jack, you know how you mentioned me staying here… I was doubting you told my first mate because you don't even know her." Marie recalled wistfully, the grin on Jack's face fading away into thin air.

"I know 'er." Jack replied untruthfully, lifting his head up rebelliously.

"If you know her, then tell me her appearance." Marie quirked her eyebrows upwards, testing him.

"She's a lass, 'bout this tall," Jack held his arm up, attempting to describe an imaginary figment of a woman. "Uh… pensive brown eyes… wavy black hair… skinny-ish…"

"I believe you're describing Marie." Elizabeth interrupted Jack's rant with a grin of her own. Marie and Jack seemed to be so perfect together yet ignorant of each other.

"Pensive brown eyes?" Marie snorted at the description, which was supposedly a description of her first mate. "Really, Jack. My first mate does not have black hair."

"But she's a beauty." Jack talked on, though he was already caught in his lies. A part of him hoped that Marie would become jealous while another part of him scoffed at his attempted. What was he trying to get at? A bed-warmer? Perhaps…

"Stop it!" Marie laughed loudly, tears attempting to leak out the side of her eyes because of Jack's foolishness. Sometimes, he actually was something quite phenomenal.

"I would ask 'er to be me bed-warmer." Jack prattled joyously, smiling cheekily as Marie clutched her sides with laughing pain. He darted his glance to Elizabeth who blushed completely red at his suggestive thought of Marie's first mate.

"She—isn't much—for—sleeping with—odd men—like you." Marie said between her fit of giggles, sounding out of breath. "And she has—golden blond hair."

"Even more to like." Jack beamed mischievously, dearly loving her laughs. It was almost like music to his ears, the way her voice echoed vibrantly and pleasingly. Her voice wasn't raucous or rough, yet smooth like… ink.

"Oh do stop! You'll be the death of me." Marie fanned her face that began to heat up from the lack of air. "Elizabeth, tell him to stop! Will, you too!" She slapped a hand over her mouth, muffling out her continuous laughter.

Elizabeth smiled subtly, noticing that Jack and Marie were getting along. "Why don't you show him your first mate, Marie?"

"Definitely!" Marie stared at the white ceiling, trying to hold back her laughs. "Jack, follow me." She took one look at him and nearly burst out laughing again. Biting the insides of her cheeks, she smiled genuinely at him. "We'll come back by nightfall. It won't be as obvious that you're having pirates as guests."

"And ye lovebirds can stop staring at each other wiv' those strange looks and 'it the sack." Jack suggestively winked at Will and Elizabeth, the pair blushing simultaneously. "Ta."

Marie and Jack quickly made an exit into the backyard garden, the both keeping low profiles.

"And I thought ye were going to shoot me 'ead off." Jack commented impishly, smiling with satisfaction.

"It's never too late," said she, a malicious yet devilish smile splaying across her face.

"Bugger," Jack mumbled inaudibly.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! And please leave a review! :D **


	6. A Bit of Charm

**A/N: Thanks so SO much for the fantastic reviews! :D Since I don't have much homework today, I've decided to post! Yay! ^^ I must say, this is one of the quickest postings I've ever done. :) I hope everyone enjoys the chapter! ^^ I dare say jealousy is happening in this chapter! XD But from who?

* * *

**

"This is Jane, my first mate." Marie introduced formally. "And this is Captain Jack Sparrow."

"Nice to meet you." Jane stuck her hand out, smiling kindly at Jack who grabbed her hand and placed a long slobbering kiss on her knuckles, his eyes never breaking contact with Jane's eyes.

Marie stared impassively at Jane and Jack, acting as if she was unaffected by his sudden display of affection toward Jane, though she felt a sharp thrust inside. Was it… jealousy? The feeling was unexpected, strangely new and unwanted. She felt like hurting her first mate when they were friends for so long, very close friends, best friends actually… She suppressed the disgusting thought and smiled reluctantly at the pair, the ends of her lips wavering. "Now, explain to her why we are staying here another day," she ordered flatly.

"Of course… a pretty lass like ye wouldn't mind if Marie stayed another nigh', will ye?" Jack flirted nonchalantly, secretly eying Marie from the corners of his eyes, watching an unusual emotion flicker across her face. "And I wouldn't mind spendin' some time wiv' ye to explain why while Marie does her chores about the town."

"Well… I wouldn't mind." Jane answered softly, her cheeks heating up before she looked at Marie for approval.

"Go 'head." Marie nearly snarled grumpily but instead, her voice came out raspy. "Don't mess with my crew, Sparrow," she narrowed her eyes slightly at him and spun on her heel, storming off her ship. "Stupid Jack… All men are the same; stupid, ignorant, vile, scum," she irately muttered under her breath, though she sounded like an incoherent mess. "He can go to hell for all I care because I don't care." Jealous? Ha! That was the silliest word in her language. What was there to be jealous about? Besides, she didn't fancy him nor did she have any feelings for him whatsoever. Her feelings were still lingering with that certain captain…

Crunch. She looked down at the ground, noticing that she snapped a tree branch in half. Just like he did with her heart… Wait… Who was she referring to? Captain Drake… yes, him, not Jack. She hardly even knew Jack therefore she couldn't possibly be referring to him…

Drake was probably ten years older than her, but still, he was handsome in her eyes. His dark brown hair was painted with red strips in the sun, an angry red scar ran down his left cheek, and his mysterious sage gray eyes reflected his loyalty to his crew. She could imagine his crooked smile, the way one end of his lip was always higher than the other. Yet, she never told him how much she cared, how much she longed and ached to have him return some type of affection other than what he expressed toward his crew.

What was it that was so appealing about pirate captains? Certainly, Jack wasn't that special so why such hard feelings? How was it that he got her thoughts focused on love? She scoffed boisterously, folding her arms under her chest. Love was nothing but a useless thought of the mind. It would only end up messing people's feelings.

She was almost back at Elizabeth's house and a sudden flash of blue caught her attention. Darting her eyes to the blue material, she noticed it was a navy man, and upon closer inspection, she noticed that he was exhausted for his wig was uncombed and he wore an annoyed expression.

She lowered her head, her eyes intently focused on the ground as she passed him. He seemed to be following her and her heart pace began to speed up, beating as fast as a running horse. She made a sharp turn to Elizabeth's house while taking a glance behind her to see him still at her heels. She couldn't just sneak back into the backyard with him following her.

Stepping up to the front doors of the mansion, she briskly knocked on the doors, her knuckles colliding with the wood. She careened her head to the side, peeking from the corners of her eyes with panic at the man standing behind her. The doors flew open and a butler answered, his eyebrows raised up with wonder.

"Is Elizabeth here?" Marie asked hurriedly, peeking behind the butler for any signs of Elizabeth. The butler nodded his head abruptly and stiffly, his face emotionless. "Tell her Marie wishes to see her."

"One moment." The butler allowed her to come in before he nearly shut the door, stopping when he saw the man standing outside. "Commodore Norrington."

"Is Governor Swann home?" Norrington asked coolly, appearing to be unaware of his wig that was sloppily put on, allowing a few brown strands of hair to hang loose.

"Yes, come in." the butler shut the door behind Norrington before he walked off to find Elizabeth and her father.

Norrington smiled politely at Marie who finally glanced his way. "I haven't had the pleasure of meeting you, though you seem familiar. I am Commodore James Norrington, and you are?"

"Miss Marie…uhm… Drake," she returned an uneven smile before she looked at the spiral staircase, avoiding Norrington's gaze. "Pleasure to meet you."

"Indeed." Norrington murmured with confusion, trying to remember where he had seen her. He had many more questions in store for her, but he refrained, feeling that he would appear quite nosy. "Do you… live here in Port Royal?" he suddenly blurted out, shocked by his own boldness.

"No. I come from London." She impatiently stared at the staircase, waiting for Elizabeth to save her from the dreaded man. She didn't say anymore, fearing that she might blurt out something wrong and blow her cover.

"Marie!" Elizabeth hurriedly walked down the staircase, smiling ecstatically. She then noticed Commodore Norrington, and her excitement was knocked out of her. Ever since she decided to be with Will, nothing was the same between Norrington and her. He would treat her with such formality and barely even spoke to her. "Commodore Norrington."

"Miss Swann." Norrington smiled, though it wasn't a real smile like he gave Marie.

"Do excuse us." Elizabeth took hold of Marie's arm and they swiftly scrambled out of the room and flew up the staircase. They headed to the guest room, which was given to Marie for the time being.

Marie let out a huge sigh of relief and Elizabeth did the same. "I decided to come back early since bloody Jack had to work his charms on my first mate," Marie snapped angrily, flopping down on her stomach on the bed.

"I think someone is jealous," Elizabeth stated proudly, grinning as Marie scowled.

"Am not!" Marie denied, very irked at the thought. "I have no feelings for that man! If it were to be any man, it would be Drake!" Surprised at her outburst, she blushed furiously and dug her head into the covers of the bed, hiding her face of embarrassment.

"Tell me about him." Elizabeth sat on the bed, sitting next to Marie while she glanced up. "Is he handsome or charming?" She pleaded for answers in a teasing manner.

"Handsome… and very charming!" Marie gushed dreamily, the protective barrier that she kept up dissipating. "Yet, he will never know."

"Why didn't you tell him?" Elizabeth asked, though she was quite pleased that Marie didn't tell Drake of her feelings because then she wouldn't have met Jack. Marie and Jack were a perfect pair, but now since Drake was in the way, Jack wouldn't have someone to cherish him.

"Because I was too afraid… he treated me just like a crewmember, exactly what a great captain would do." Marie sighed loudly, slouching lazily on the bed. "He has this beautiful scar on his face… nothing can compare to it… He has gray eyes."

"We must find him!" Elizabeth proclaimed excitedly, an idea formulating in her mind. Perhaps if she got Drake to go with Marie and then Jack would become aware of what he really wanted.

"I don't know where he is." Marie could almost hear his voice, calling out to her in his low hoarse tone, eyes ignited with loyalty. "The last I've heard of him is that he retired from piracy and lives in Port… Royal…"

"Which is where we are right now." Elizabeth smirked slyly, following Marie's gaze out the window. "Shall we pay him a visit?"

"I honestly don't know… if I want to or not." Marie replied quietly, thoughtfully staring at the wispy clouds in the blue sky. "I suppose… but I want to go alone… He should be under the name of Drake… Benet."

"My father shall know exactly where he lives! After all, being the governor's daughter does have some privileges." Elizabeth stood up immediately and scurried to the doors with haste. "I'll be back momentarily."

The doors of her room clicked shut once Elizabeth left and Marie was wondering why she was in such a hassle. Drake could've waited a day… a week… a month? Maybe it was the perfect time after all. Letting out another sigh of exasperation, she believed she must've sighed a million times today. It was just one of those damned days where everything was going in the opposite direction of her favor.

Thump, thump. Her heart leaped up and felt as if it jumped out of her body as she glared at the balcony doors with bewilderment. Jack was there, grinning like the egotistical man he was, his dark glittering eyes peering at her. What could he possibly want from her now?

She instantaneously scampered off her bed and sauntered to the balcony doors, staring uninterestedly at him, not opening the doors. He motioned for her to let him inside and pointed at the door handles as if she was that oblivious to what he meant. Smirking complacently, she drew the crème curtains closed and envisaged him frowning at her rudeness. It was almost like a competition thing between them again; she always had to get him back for doing something stupid.

She spun around and lied down on her bed, pulling the covers over herself while closing her eyes with exhaustion. Sleep was close within her grasp and she reached an imaginary hand out to snatch it. So close… in her hands… peace… tranquility…serenity… A dream would soon float by in her head...

A hot breath against her cheek shook her from her peaceful thoughts. Her cheek felt a searing flame, so hot and burning, blistering. A cold quiver was sent throughout her body, traveling from her neck, down her spine, and finally to her toes that curled in response. The heat grew more intense each second until her entire face felt like she was under a hot scorching sun. A small gasp imperceptibly escaped her lips and she opened her eyes with bafflement.

"It's not very nice to shut the curtains, darlin'." Jack breathed on her face, her nose crinkling with distaste when she smelled his rum-reeking breath. "I just wanted to 'ave a little talk."

"Why can't you wait until I get some shuteye?" Marie then shut her eyes again and rolled over so her back was facing him. "Goodbye."

"Now 'old that thought there. I think I'll join you." He grinned mischievously, excitement glowing from his voice. He slipped out of his boots and tossed his effects onto the floor, climbing under the covers.

Marie felt his hand groping her butt and she let out a shriek of surprise before she darted out of the bed, snarling at Jack. "Bloody hell! You touched me!"

"What?" he queried, feigning to be daft. "I thought that was a pillow," he smiled haughtily before he patted the empty bed besides him. "Do come back. I would hate for ye to miss a second of sleep."

"I won't be getting any sleep while you're here." Marie growled furiously, placing her hands on her hips while making a disgusted face at him.

"Then I suppose we could have some festivities while you're up." Jack wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, his hand now rubbing the empty bed spot in a circular motion. "It will definitely put ye to sleep. I swear upon me beloved ship."

"I'm finding another guest room." Marie retorted angrily before she walked to the doors and opened them. "That has no balcony!" she shouted as she sauntered out the doors.

"She'll come over to my side, I know it," Jack arrogantly boasted to himself, smirking at the shut doors.

* * *

**A/N: Please leave a review! :D I love hearing people's thoughts about my story! **


	7. A Not So Pleasant Visit

A/N: Hey all! :D First thing first! Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers! All the reviews inspire me very very much to write! ^^ I just want to give a shout out to all my reviewers. Thanks a zillion and infinity times: **Florencia7**, **linalove**, **J.C. le Mysterieuse, xActDanceWritex, The Paranoia Kids**, **EdwardCullensGirl1010, shinigamiredrose, LM1991, **and **HoopBanana.** And I hope I didn't miss anyone. And if I did, don't be afraid to message me and say I forgot... And I'll apologize profusely! Until I won't have any more words to say... -cries-

Well, anyways, I hope everyone enjoys the chapter! ^^ I think it's about time I put in some cliffhangers, eh? ;)

* * *

"I found it!" Elizabeth squealed loudly, waking the groggy Marie who stared at her blankly. "Your lovely Drake is currently living near the docks!"

"Drake?" Marie immediately perked up and flew out of the bed, joining hands with Elizabeth, dancing around the room in circles. "I must wear my pirate attire!"

"Why not a fancy gown?" Elizabeth smiled while they spun in circles.

"Because he won't recognize me and I want him to see me as who I am."

Suddenly, her bedroom doors flew open and Jack sauntered in, his curious eyes scanning Marie and Elizabeth, the two women freezing in their dancing. "Mornin' Lizzie and Marie." His eyes then scrutinized Marie's clothes and he realized that she was wearing a dangerously thin nightgown. Inwardly gulping, he bore a grin that would dazzle any woman in sight. "May I inquire why is there such pleasant voices I hear?"

"Marie is going to visit an old friend! He goes by the name Captain Drake." Elizabeth explained joyfully, watching a stony mask form on Jack's face.

"Oh, 'im? Who would want to visit that bloody ol' piece o' sod?" Jack asked flatly, his eyes squinting at Marie who glowered back with anger.

"I would. And he's not a piece of sod!" Marie yelled angrily, stomping towards Jack until her body was pressed against his. "And may I query how is it you know him?"

"We go way back and I tell ye, he's an ol' rotten bloke." Jack snarled hatefully, resentment clear in his voice.

"Well, the man I know isn't who you describe him to be! He's a decent man with a good heart." Marie jabbed a slender finger into Jack's chest, not noticing that Elizabeth was trying to stop them from arguing.

" The Captain Drake Freeman I know is a filthy ingrate who decided to kill me faithful crewmember who was completely innocent. Actually, said faithful crewmember was one of me best crewmen who would nev'r 'arm a flee unless ordered to by me." Jack snatched her hand and pulled it down to her side, glaring intensely into her flaming eyes.

"He would never kill anyone without a good purpose, believe me. I lived with him for years and I've known him to be a man worth dying for." Marie thrust her hand out of his grasp, defiantly arching her head up to stare at Jack fully in the eyes.

"Really? It seemed to me that he was drunk and he tried to kill another one of me crewmembers. What's worse was that he 'ad a wench in his lap!" Jack shouted contemptuously, striking a nerve of Marie.

She stumbled a step back, taken aback. Whenever she saw Drake, he had no wench in his lap… Or was it because he tried to keep her uneducated about his corrupted heart? She brushed the thought away hurriedly and gazed at Jack, not believing there to be any truth in his words. "I don't believe you," she whispered softly as Elizabeth escaped from the room, leaving them alone.

"You should and I'm comin' wiv' ye to visit him. Perhaps he would like to compensate for a loss of my fine crewman." Jack placed a hand on her shoulder, gazing directly into her eyes, only then realizing that he could almost feel her skin through her thin clothes. He felt her quiver ever so slightly under his hand and if they weren't arguing at the moment, a toothy smile would've flitted across his face. "Have I ever given ye a reason not to trust me?"

"Yes." Marie sniffed disdainfully, taking a few more steps away from Jack. "Let me change and I'll meet you outside of my room."

"As ye wish, milady," he bowed mockingly, his voice firm, sending a cold shiver down her spine. He swaggered out the doors, throwing her one last glare as the doors closed, blocking him off from her view.

Moaning angrily, she attentively looked around the room for a set of clothing, not finding anything except a wardrobe in the corner of her room. She hurriedly walked to the wardrobe and opened it, finding only fancy gowns and no breeches or shirts. She let out a low guttural growl, extremely displeased by her choices of attire, although she knew she had no right to complain since she was only a guest. She grabbed a dark indigo dress with a design of golden flowers and a bodice before she began to slip off her nightgown.

"Ye need 'elp in there?" Jack rapped on the doors and she had to bite her tongue to stop herself from screaming out with surprise.

"No, no!" she answered all too quickly, flustered. She quickly slid on the bodice and laced up the lacings in the back, struggling, though she denied that she was having trouble. Next came the dress, and she again fussed with the laces, her fingers nearly getting tangled within the strings.

She stumbled to the doors but then realized that she wasn't wearing any shoes. Scanning the floor for shoes, she found her knee-high brown boots lazily slouched up against the wall next to the doors. Snatching them up, she stood up on one leg while slipping on a boot on her foot, hopping and wobbling around to keep balance. She managed to get the boot on before she attempted to slip on the other boot, but this time, she wasn't as balanced and stepped on the hem of her dress, sending her sprawling out onto the ground, landing on her butt with a boisterous thump.

At that instant, Jack flung the doors open and narrowed his eyes with confusion when he saw no one in his view. Looking downward, he saw Marie and a grin swept across his face. "'avin' trouble with your boot?"

"No." she pouted stubbornly, forcefully jerking the boot on her foot. "I told you that I'd meet you outside!"

"That was until I heard ye fallin' on your pretty little derriere." Jack pointed out, holding a hand out to help her up. "And if ye need any 'elp wiv' the wounds and bruises, I'll be more than happy to oblige."

"I don't need 'your kind' of help, if that is any help at all." she huffed indignantly and joined hands with Jack as he pulled her up into a standing position.

"What exactly is 'my kind' of help, as ye so indistinctly put it?" He asked playfully, his hand still grasping onto hers, though he was unaware of it.

"You know exactly what I mean. You're the one who offered it." She tugged her hand out of his, failing to see what was so amusing to him. "But I shall explain it to you since you fail to see what you just placed down onto your plate. 'Your kind' of help is not the help considered to be help to the average people. Your definition of help is to help yourself and not others, though you may say it helps others by twisting your words around, but I can fully see through it."

"Ye fail to see—,"

"No." she held up a hand to silence him before she continued to explain furthermore what implications were held behind his word of 'help'.

"Marie, Jack, hurry up and follow me!" Elizabeth yelled from downstairs, stopping Marie from explaining thoroughly what Jack's meaning of 'help' meant.

"Are you any help at all?" Marie snapped at Jack, storming out of the room and down the spiral staircase while he trailed behind.

"I can be." Jack let out a chuckle as she threw a dirty look back at him. "Though I am well-informed that ye don't want any o' me 'elp, so consequently, I shan't lift a 'and for ye."

"And you just lifted a hand for me back in the room." Marie wrinkled her forehead in thought, baffled by Jack's daftness.

"And that proves that I just helped ye."

"But you just said you wouldn't help me." Marie retorted with perplexity.

"Aye. From 'ere on forth, I, being the magnanimous man I am, shan't lift a hand for your fastidious self said not to and therefore, I get what I want and ye get what ye want, which is no help from me at all, which leads us to the utter significance that ye shall be left helpless in time of dire need due to my lack of effort in helping ye with said noble hand." he said quickly in one breath.

"And that means?" she queried, even more confused by his diffusive rambling.

"What I just said," he stated proudly as she rolled her eyes with disbelief.

" I will not even bother to think about your incoherent mess," she replied, walking to Elizabeth's side, though she began to rethink over Jack's words because they all sounded like the same exact thing except that he was just restating the words in a different form.

"Let's find Captain Drake." Elizabeth linked arms with Marie and motioned for Jack to follow along. "I won't hear any more bickering from you two, am I clear? Otherwise Jack, I'll burn your rum and for you, Marie, you won't be visiting Drake."

The two pirates gasped, appalled at such threats before they glared at each other, daring each other to start a fight.

"Inescapably clear." Jack answered, his mind set on his secret rum stash in his cabin. What would he do if he had no more rum?

"Yes." Marie nodded her head before they silently walked outside to the backyard garden.

Elizabeth led the way to the docks, watching the two pirates ignore each other's presence. Smiling inwardly, she knew that she could make those two get along… and perhaps fall for each other.

"Elizabeth, where is my shirt and breeches?" Marie questioned quietly.

"It was in your room… on the vanity. I had the maids wash your clothes yesterday." Elizabeth explained, taking a glance behind her at Marie.

"But the vanity had nothing on top." Marie suddenly whipped her head around, glaring accusingly at Jack who shrugged.

"Don't look at me." Jack lifted his bejeweled hands up defensively. "I wasn't in your room last night."

Marie opened her mouth to disagree but bit down on her tongue when she realized it would only end up in another argument over something silly. Perhaps, he had no hand in stealing her clothes… but that didn't mean that she would immediately forget about it. Besides, he WAS in her room yesterday evening and there was a slight chance that he was the one who happened to steal her clothing while she, herself, was trying to find another room without a balcony.

"I'll check with the maids," Elizabeth said, giving a lingering stare at Jack who mysteriously smiled back.

"Which house is Drake's?" Marie questioned, ignoring Jack's crooked smile that was sent her way.

"That house, right there." Elizabeth pointed at a shabby shack that seemed secluded.

"I suppose it'll be a pleasant visit, ay?" Jack grinned knowingly.

"One can only hope." Marie looked up towards the sky, mentally begging Jack to not cause any trouble or do anything stupid. She then gazed at the house, excitement brewing up in her stomach. She hadn't seen _him_ for so long and she wondered if he remembered her. _Of course he'll remember you! You were the only woman in his crew. _Her thoughts just added to her insecurities and she silenced herself from thinking any further.

They were standing right outside the door and Elizabeth knocked lightly on the wooden door before she took a step back, leveling herself with Jack and Marie.

"Who's there?" a gruff voice from inside yelled.

"Marie… Marie Grey." Marie answered hesitantly, locking eye contact with Jack who smiled warmly at her.

The door abruptly flew open, revealing _him_. He never did age that much since she had last seen him; his eyes were still that light gray and he had that red scar on his face.

"Marie." Drake greeted happily, reaching out and pulling her into a strong embrace. "I was thinkin' ye forgot abou' me."

"I'd never." Marie laughed, returning his hug while Elizabeth and Jack stared uncomfortably at the two.

"Erm." Jack coughed loudly, the two breaking apart from their hug. "I suppose ye remember me, mate?"

"Uh…" Drake stared speechless at Jack before he smiled nervously at Marie.

"This is Captain Jack Sparrow and this is Elizabeth Swann." Marie interrupted coolly, noticing that Drake was hiding something from her. "They are my friends," she continued, though she hardly counted Jack as a friend. It was just 'at the moment' kind of thing…

Drake stepped outside, letting the door shut behind him as he advanced toward Jack. "Be a gentleman and don't cause a fight," Drake growled quietly only so Jack could hear.

"If ye plan on hidin' things from 'er, I believe she already knows the truth." Jack smirked unevenly as Drake took a step back from him. "Gentlemen don't hide things."

"Why don't we catch up on old times, Drake?" Marie stared suspiciously at Jack and Drake who sent vicious glowers at each other.

"Aye." Drake tore his glare away from Jack and stood by Marie's side. "So, how has me lass been over these past four years?"

"Never better, though I did miss you quite a lot." Marie answered truthfully, eying Jack who was beginning to glare daggers at Drake. "Did you miss me?"

"Aye." Drake replied nonchalantly, unexpectedly slipping his arm around her waist, pulling her to his side protectively, smirking victoriously at Jack who looked as if he was about to murder him. "I thought abou' ye plenty."

"Marie… why don't we 'ead to a tavern for some drinks?" Jack offered angrily, grabbing Marie's arm and yanking her toward him.

"Why not?" Drake snarled venomously while only Elizabeth seemed to notice the hateful tension between the men. "Let's go."

"Of course." Marie arched a brow at Jack who put his arm around her shoulders. "Jack?"

"Hm, luv?" Jack replied subconsciously, his mind only thinking about burning Drake in a bonfire. If that bloody man were out of the way, Marie would've been… his? Since when was he thinking about Marie? _Ye wanted to seduce her_ his conscious piped helpfully. _Aye…_

"I can't walk if you're going to squeeze me to death." Marie said breathlessly, bringing Jack out of his thoughts.

"Oh." Jack loosened his grip on her, though he didn't bother to release her from his arms. He irately narrowed his eyes at Drake, continuing to wish him bad luck. _I'll give 'im more than a scar on his face; I'll give him a hundred million scars on his face! _

"Drake, how long was Marie part of your crew?" Elizabeth questioned thoughtfully, grinning mentally because Jack seemed to be overprotective of Marie.

"About two years," he answered collectedly, smiling lopsidedly at Jack, whose eyes were beginning to darken with hatred. "She's one o' my best. Met 'er at a tavern."

"How?" Jack blurted out, snarling at him inwardly, his hands twitching, itching to choke Drake to death.

"She's a bit o' a trouble maker. Ye see, she happened to beat a man at cards and he was upset. I ended up savin' her." Drake boasted proudly as Marie fidgeted nervously, uneasy with all the attention she was getting.

"Well, enough about me!" Marie nearly shouted and smiled. "I'm ready for some rum…"

"I'll pay." Jack suddenly grinned, remembering how they both argued about paying for the rum. At least, thinking about Marie got his mind off of killing Drake.

"Nay, I be paying." Drake argued and immediately produced a sack of coins.

"Excuse me, but I believe I am paying." Marie interjected the men, gaining an incredulous stare from Drake and a satisfied smirk from Jack. "Elizabeth, do you want rum?'

"I'd rather not…" Elizabeth trailed off as the pirates shrugged.

"More rum for me." Jack and Marie said at the same time before they gazed at each other with confusion.

They approached the tavern, everyone eager to pay for the rum except for Elizabeth who decided to just 'supervise' the pirates incase they got overly drunk.

Jack ran to the bar first and ended up paying, a smirk of triumph on his lips as the group joined him at the bar. Elizabeth sat in between Marie and Jack while Drake sat to the right of Jack.

Marie lifted up her mug of rum, taking a huge swig, sighing delightfully as the warm liquid sizzled its way down her throat. She surreptitiously stole a glance at Drake who was three seats away from her. He still was that handsome man just like four years ago, though he had aged slightly because she noticed his hair had a few white strands mixed with his brown hair.

Jack slipped a peek at Marie, frowning when he realized that she was looking at Drake. But why in the first place did he care? It wasn't like he was… _Don't say it, Jackie, or you'll regret it…_ Jealous… Jealous!?!? Him, jealous?! The infamous Captain Jack Sparrow jealous? WHY, NEVER! Bloody hell, who was he joking? He began to choke on his rum and he pounded his chest slightly, coughing.

"I'd like that." Marie said softly, bringing Jack out of his mental arguments.

"Wha'?" Jack stared incredulously at Marie who jerked her head to look at him. "Like what?"

"I said that I'd like another mug of rum." Marie slid some coins across the counter to the barmaid who replaced the coins with a cup of rum. "Finished before you as always, Captain Sparrow," she leaned closer toward Elizabeth with the intention of leaning closer to Jack.

"Ye never stated a challenge, but if ye want to see who can 'old their liquor longer, I'm up for it. As long as, Drakey, 'ere, can 'andle this." Jack said mockingly, grinning madly at Drake who scoffed.

"Let the winner pick the prize." Drake stated with confidence, actually, perhaps a little too much confidence.

"Aye." Jack threw a brief look at Marie, who didn't notice. _The prize being Marie_ his mind said as a smile curled onto his lips.

"I don't think this is a good idea," Elizabeth stated feebly, though she knew that it was probably useless to stop the pirates from drinking their heads off.

"And let the losers cry." Marie laughed teasingly as they slid their shillings across the counter in exchange for rum. This was going to turn out to be an interesting battle…

* * *

A/N: Muwahaha. :P Just kidding! Well, yay for cliffhanger! ^^ Isn't it just great? Any guesses about who will win? :P And please leave a review! I'd like to hear who will the winner be. :P Perhaps, it might even change the way next chapter goes. ^^ Love ya lots! :P


	8. Ingenious and Nifty Plan

A/N: Thanks so much my awesome reviewers for the beautiful reviews! ^^ I also want to thank those who put my story on their alerts and favorites! :) I decided to update because I didn't want to keep anyone too anxious! XD So... enjoy!

* * *

Marie lost count of how many drinks she had, but all she could think about was the rum bottle in her hand. She couldn't quite recall why she had a bottle in her hand; perhaps the barmaid got tired of refilling the drinks and gave them all rum bottles.

Jack smacked his lips loudly and rubbed his belly, grinning from ear to ear. "I'm still winning," he slurred drunkenly, swaying in his seat. He then twirled his index finger up in the air in a circular motion as if he was about to say something before a mystified frown crossed his face. "I forgot."

"I'm winning." Drake proclaimed loudly, snorting before he took a swig from his rum bottle.

"Liars!" Marie cried out smugly, pointing at her rum bottle. "I'm winning."

"I think that's enough." Elizabeth gave a tug to Marie's sleeve and suddenly, Marie collapsed onto the counter, her eyes fluttering closed. Gasping, Elizabeth shook Marie, though she was dead asleep.

"One down!" Jack laughed and grinned stupidly, lifting up his rum bottle toward Drake. "Just ye and me now."

"Aye," Drake smirked proudly, drinking the rest of the rum from his bottle.

The men continued to drink, gulping down the liquid hurriedly, neither of them willing to lose. Suddenly, Jack passed out from his drinks and Drake smirked madly. Well, now he knew that Marie was safe… That was until he passed out, his head thumping against the counter.

"Wake up!" Elizabeth shouted at her sleeping friends. It seemed like she was the only one who wasn't smashed… Waving the barmaid over, she asked for a cup of cold water, which was delivered in an instant. Lifting the cup of water, she splashed it onto Jack's face and he immediately let out a yelp of bewilderment.

"Bloody 'ell, woman!" Jack wheezed angrily, blinking away the water from his eyes. He then glanced around him, narrowing his eyes with perplexity.

"You all got drunk and I had to wake someone up." Elizabeth explained with annoyance as realization hit Jack.

"Who won?" Jack stared at Marie for a moment before looking back at Elizabeth, searching her eyes desperately to see if he actually won.

"Everyone is passed out and you worry about who won?" She sighed with exasperation and stood up from her chair. "Drake did. Now, help me get Marie and Drake out of here."

Scowling, he grumpily reached out to lift up Marie, angry that he lost their game. How was it even possible? The infamous Captain Jack Sparrow never lost to whelps… "Cheater…" Jack accused him quietly.

"Why don't you get Drake?" Elizabeth slapped Jack's hand, pushing him toward Drake. "He's much heavier than Marie."

"Why don't we wake 'im up instead?" Jack pouted childishly, not wanting to touch Drake. That bloody blighter wanted to steal HIS Marie. But perhaps there was a way to alter that situation… Just a tiny little change, that was all… A malicious grin spread across his face, ready for his ingenious and nifty plan to take place.

"You can wake Drake up but don't wake Marie because I need her to be fitted for her dress and I believe she would appreciate it if she wasn't awake for the fitting."

Jack nodded his head eagerly and captured the barmaid's attention with a flick of his wrist. "May I 'ave a bucket of cold water?" he grinned deviously at the sleeping form of Drake. But instead of a bucket, he only got two cups of cold water. Wrinkling his forehead with disappointment, he accepted the cups of water and rapidly dumped them on Drake's head.

Drake yelled irately, surprised by such cold awakening. "I'll 'ave yer guts for garters!" he snarled hatefully, reaching for his dagger in his boot, freezing in the process when he noticed that it was Jack. "What d'ye want?"

"Waking ye up seeing that I won." Jack proclaimed conceitedly as he placed the empty mugs onto the counter. He wasn't exactly lying… he was just trying to be… 'helpful'! Aye, that was it…. It was for the best of Drake and Marie… _and especially for ye…_

"And the prize?" Drake's eyes widened with sheer horror, believing he lost. That was impossible! He never lost a drinking game in his life! That was until that _disgusting_ Jack Sparrow showed up…

"I'll save it for Marie." Jack winked haughtily, turning his head to look at Elizabeth, who was struggling with Marie.

"A little help would do," Elizabeth said through clenched teeth as she struggled to pull Marie out of her seat.

Jack didn't give a second glance at Drake and ran toward Marie, lifting her up without any difficulty, carrying her bridal style. "Where to?"

"Follow me to Mrs. Kings' gown shop. She has the most magnificent dresses in Port Royal." Elizabeth walked out the door of the tavern with Jack and Drake following behind.

"I 'ave some business to do, so why don't ye three continue on withou' me?" Drake excused himself from the group, smiling apologetically at Elizabeth before giving Jack a nasty glare that was not missed by Elizabeth.

"All right… but you do know there is a masquerade ball in the town hall tomorrow?" Elizabeth said cheerfully, as Jack made many facial expressions at her to not even mention it. "Marie will certainly want you to be there."

"Aye." Drake chuckled while nodding his head, not noticing Jack's attempts to stop Elizabeth from explaining the masquerade ball.

"Splendid!" Elizabeth smiled kindly and waved to Drake as he left.

"Why did ye 'ave to invite the bloody piece o'sod?" Jack whined unhappily, unconsciously squeezing Marie tighter in his arms. She suddenly groaned and loosely wrapped her arms around Jack's neck, pulling his head down closer to her. "'e's only goin' to cause trouble."

"I think you're jealous." Elizabeth giggled at Jack who gaped at her with widened eyes and an open mouth.

"Am not." Jack denied distractedly, staring at Marie gathered in his arms. "He's a liar."_ And you're not, Jackie? __**I am not! I was helpin' Marie. T'was for her own good… **__I say ye fancy the lass… __**Do not!**_

"Believe me, Jack. I know you fancy Marie," Elizabeth continued to laugh as Jack sulked to himself. "The both of you are so similar… pirate captains… fondness for rum… stubborn… shall I list more?"

"I am definitely not stubborn!" Jack huffed crossly, glowering at Elizabeth. "Marie and I are nothing more than mere acquaintances, savvy?" _Though ye want to be more than mere acquaintances _his annoying conscience reminded him. _**Bloody 'ell! Shut it. Shoo! **_He waved an imaginary hand to swat at his invisible conscious, annoyed.

"If you say so." Elizabeth joked, absolutely amused by Jack's denial. "I'd say that she'd keep you in line."

"I don't need to be 'kept in line' as ye so… kindly put it." Jack grumbled grouchily, following Elizabeth into a dress shop.

The owner seemed to be overly enthusiastic when she spotted Elizabeth for her eyes brightened and she let out a squeal of delight. "Miss Swann! It is a pleasant surprise."

"Yes, Mrs. Kings. My friend is in dire need of a fancy gown for the masquerade ball and so am I." Elizabeth said, walking toward Mrs. Kings.

"Of course, my dear. Let me get the measurements and then we can sort through which kinds of dresses you both want." Mrs. Kings gave a doubtful look toward Marie who was sleeping peacefully in Jack's arms.

"Oh don't mind her. She just arrived from England and is very tired." Elizabeth lied smoothly, which caused Jack to arch an eyebrow suspiciously at her.

"We're going to have to remove her dress for the most accurate measurements. She wouldn't mind, would she?" Mrs. Kings looked at Elizabeth for permission and Elizabeth returned a nod. "Follow me then." She walked away to another room.

"Jack, stay here and I'll take Marie. A young man like you shouldn't be looking at her while she is indecent." Elizabeth chided Jack who secretly grinned.

"Let me carry 'er to the room." Jack said slyly and Elizabeth smirked furtively at him before they walked into the other room. He couldn't just wait until later when Marie would wake up…She would definitely be in for a GREAT surprise.

* * *

A/N: I love guesses! :P Anyone want to take a guess what is said surprise? XD And please do leave a review! I enjoy reading them! :)

* * *


	9. Not Exactly a Lie

A/N: Hello all! :) First off, I'd like to thank my reviewers! Thanks so so much for the amazing reviews! And I apologize for not updating sooner! I just finished my finals this week and I had this math competition, so I was really busy! But, I got first place in the pre-cal test in the competition, so that was a good thing! ^^ Anyways, I hope everyone likes the chapter. :)

* * *

"Marie…" Jack cooed jeeringly, waving his hand in front of her face. He bent forward, his nose almost touching her nose while he breathed lightly on her lips that twitched imperceptibly.

She winced at first before her eyes flew open, meeting with extremely close dark brown orbs. She let out a squeak of alarm, startled by the closeness of his face before he promptly rebounded. "What do you want?" she groaned sleepily, frowning when she felt a sharp pain in her head.

"Oh… just a favor… since I won our drinkin' challenge." Jack said nonchalantly, hiding his smile that began to quiver on his lips.

"Just a moment…" Marie mumbled, burying her face into a pillow before the words began to sink into her mind. "WHAT!?" she yelped hoarsely and jerked up into a sitting position, crying out in pain when her head felt a pounding ache before sinking back down into the pillows feebly.

"Aye. At least I can 'old me liquor, unlike Drakey, the whelp… and ye, o' course." Jack proclaimed cheerfully, tearing off the blankets that covered her.

"Give those back." Marie complained grumpily, swinging her arms wildly at the covers that were bunched at her feet.

"No. Now get up!" He took a hold of her arms, tugging her, though she clutched onto the bed sheets tightly, not willing to let go. "Don't make this harder than it 'as to be." He released her arms and immediately hoisted her up over his shoulders as she shrieked surly.

"Put me down… I got a bloody hangover!" she slammed her fists against his back, but he only tightened his grip around her.

"Just 'ear me out, all right?" Jack yelled above her screams, silencing her. "Since I am the winner, I 'ave the privilege to choose me prize… and now, I am claiming me reward."

"Which is?" she grimaced, rubbing her temples with her fingers.

"Ye." He placed her down while she returned a skeptical visage. "As me lovely personal servant for a day."

"What?" Marie narrowed her eyes with disbelief as he nodded his head. "I'm not going to follow YOUR orders."

"Now, I won't be 'aving any sore losers," he teased happily as she grunted furiously.

"I AM NOT a sore loser!" She squeezed her hands into balls, her knuckles turning completely pale like a ghost. "You're just lying."

"I am not. I'm tellin' ye the truth. Ye just choose not to accept it." Jack began to circle around her, a jaunty smile on his lips. "So either be a sore loser or accept the fact that ye lost."

"Fine," she huffed irately, reluctant to say he won. "What orders?"

"First… I want ye to cook me potatoes… and make them tasty." he beamed, clapping his hands together before he slung an arm around her shoulders, guiding her to the doors.

"But… I don't know how to cook!" Marie fibbed desperately, trying to shrug out of his arms.

"Well, I suppose we can spend some quality time together cookin' and perhaps… we could get to know each other better." Jack suggested thoughtfully, a lecherous grin forming on his lips.

"But—"

"Actually, I 'ave a better idea… why don't ye rub me back?" he smirked at her with a predatory gleam in his eyes, pulling her back into the room.

"This is going to be hell," she groaned exhaustedly, the pain in her head so distracting that she decided to follow his orders.

Jack sat down on her bed, grinning cheekily when he caught her scowling at him. "No need to fret darlin'. I know me charms are completely unfathomable."

"Shut it," she snapped crankily, sitting behind Jack on the bed, roughly placing her hands on his upper back, rubbing his back.

"A little more to the left," he instructed, sighing as he closed his eyes. She would never know who actually won the drinking challenge… And that was a good thing. "Upper."

He didn't even know how degraded she felt… "Where's Drake?"

"'e went to do some business," he replied, disturbed by the fact that she was asking about that bloke. She should've been asking about HIM, not Drake.

"Oh…" she absentmindedly muttered, staring blankly at Jack's back.

"Ye don't fancy that whelp, do ye?" Jack questioned curiously, silently chanting no. She couldn't possibly have any feelings for that no good piece of sod.

"What? No!" she spat out hurriedly as he glanced over his shoulder at her, giving her a doubtful look. "I don't." Her heart began to pace faster as heat began to creep up her neck. She did have feelings for Drake, but Jack had no business to probe around in her affairs.

"Good," he responded cryptically before giving her his famous grin.

"Why is that?" Marie furrowed her brows in thought, stopping his back massage. What did he mean by 'good'? He couldn't possibly be jealous, could he? No, it was impossible.

"Nothin'." Jack chuckled nervously before Elizabeth came barging in through the doors. "Ah! Lizzie, just the person I wanted to see."

"Really?" Elizabeth cocked her head to the side questioningly. She had to wonder why Marie was massaging Jack… "Marie… why are you rubbing his back?"

"Since he won th—"

Jack quickly cut her off, slapping his ring-adorned hand over her mouth, "Because me back is sore. Now, where is William the whelp?"

Tearing his hand off of her mouth, Marie started to finish her sentence. "Jack won the drinking challenge."

"No… Drake did." Elizabeth said with confusion, narrowing her eyes suspiciously at Jack who sighed with defeat. "And Will should be at his shop still."

"You lied?" Marie looked at him with incredulity, though she knew she had no reason to be surprised since he was a dishonest man. "I believe you lied to Drake too?"

"Not exactly lied… I was being helpful." Jack fidgeted uncomfortably, smiling his innocent smile, although he was far from being innocent.

"I explained that to you already…" Marie immediately climbed off the bed, walking to Elizabeth's side. "Now we must find Drake…" she wistfully gazed out the window for a second before glaring irritably at Jack. "And YOU owe me."

"There's no time for bickering!" Elizabeth interrupted impatiently and grabbed Marie's arm, dragging her to the doors. "We must get our dresses. They should be done by now."

"Done?" Marie squinted her brown eyes, trying to recollect if she ever was fitted in the first place. "What do you mean?"

"We had you fitted while you were sleeping." Elizabeth explained hurriedly as they flew down the stairs. "Jack and I thought it would be for the best."

"And the accessories?" Marie questioned, looking over her shoulder for Jack, who apparently wasn't following them.

"We'll be purchasing them now." Elizabeth answered with a satisfied smirk. She knew that Jack would be stunned by Marie's amazing appearance tomorrow. They made a perfect couple, if they would just let go of their stubbornness. Perhaps, she would get Will to join in on her plan…

* * *

Jack crept into Will's blacksmith shop, listening to the sound of metal clanging against metal. "Oi, eunuch!" he shouted jokingly, standing behind Will, who was crafting a sword.

"Jack?!" Will immediately placed his equipment down, turning on his heels to look at Jack. "And I am not an eunuch!"

"Says ye." Jack said nonchalantly, walking around the shop, poking at swords and tinkering with some of Will's equipment. "Anyways, I need ye to run an errand for me." _A very good errand indeed _his mind added cheerfully.

"What kind?" Will wiped off the cold sweat on his forehead with the sleeve of his shirt.

"Ye know Drake Freeman? He's a whelp, 'bout this tall, scraggly brown hair, hideous gray eyes, ugly scar on 'is face…" Jack described, flailing his arms wildly to emphasize his description. A look of realization passed over Will's features and Jack immediately brightened. "Aye, him. I need ye to keep 'im out o' the masquerade ball tomorrow."

"Why?" Will blinked with stupefaction.

"Because… he's a no good git. He's goin' to claim the reward from our little drinkin' game, which 'appens to be Marie." Jack answered quickly, his eyes growing huge when he realized he said the reward was Marie. "Not like she's anythin' special… What I meant is that he could choose anything 'e wants…" he added hopefully, trying to cover up for his mistake.

"So you're saying you… fancy Marie?" Will grinned slyly, as Jack cowered back in denial.

"Uh… No." Jack fiddled with his fingers, smiling fretfully.

"Marie is a pirate captain and I believe she is strong enough to protect herself from men like him." Will replied, though he doubted that Jack did not hold feelings for Marie. "And I thought his name was Drake Benet?"

"That's 'is fake name… He's a bloody scallywag." Jack said smoothly, lifting up a finished sword that was crafted by Will. He took a moment to examine the sharp blade and then the handle before placing the sword back down. "So… what say ye?'

"I can't Jack. He's invited and I can't stop anyone from coming. You'll have to ask Elizabeth." Will picked up his equipment again and began hammering at the metal.

"She was the one who invited that feculent sod!" Jack huffed angrily before he began to pace around the shop. "Stupid blighter…" he grumbled to himself, too busy arguing with his own thoughts that he didn't recognize the haystack in front of him. He fell forward into the pile of hay, which caused Will to laugh.

"And what exactly is so bad about Drake choosing Marie as a prize?" Will said through his laughs, as Jack lifted his head out of the hay, petulantly glaring back, golden straws of hay tangled within his dreadlocks.

"Because he's hideous!" Jack stood up, brushing off bristly hay straws that clung to his clothes. "Fine, if ye don't want to 'elp, then I'll get rid o' him me self." Pouting, Jack stomped out of the shop as Will shook his head with amusement. "She'll come over to my side… I know it… I'm irresistible," he chanted to boost his own confidence.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading! :) Sadly, I decided not to leave this chapter off on a cliffhanger. Anyways, please leave a review! ^^ They brighten my day! :D


	10. Centimeters Away

A/N: Heya! How is everyone? ^^ It has felt like ages since I have updated... But I think it was only a few days. :P So anyways, I owe a HUGE thanks to all my reviewers for their support and kindness! :) I've got to make this a short note cause I got to finish up my pre-cal homework. 25 hard long math problems... I calculated it out! :P I only did one and a half of a problem and chyeah! ^^ I hope everyone enjoys the chapter! :) In this chapter, I think someone just caught the lovebug! ;) But I shan't spoil it! Lovebug totally reminds me of the Jonas Brothers' song called Lovebug. :) And read on! :P

* * *

"Jane. We'll be staying one more day just for the ball." Marie explained absentmindedly, staring out at the shimmering water that surrounded her ship. "You wouldn't mind coming along?"

"Jack invited me already…Well, he said that Drake invited me…" Jane smiled timidly, a small, red blush burning on her cheeks, embarrassed that Drake had asked her instead of asking Marie. Though, Drake didn't ask her straight up; Jack was the one to deliver the news…

Marie immediately noticed the flush, believing that Jane actually held some feelings for Jack. "If you fancy Jack, why didn't you say so?" She grimaced at the thought of her first mate and Jack as a couple… She didn't even care much for the man anyways and she would rather not see him on her ship, flirting with her first mate.

"I don't." Jane retorted, wrinkling her forehead with thought. "I hear Jack fancies you… that was what the blacksmith was saying when I gave him some of our swords to repair…but I thought you fancied Drake?"

"What?" She was surprised to hear that Jack fancied her, but it could've been pure speculation. It wasn't as if she fancied him anyways, so why should it matter? "Never mind that. You do have a dress set aside? And be sure to wear long gloves to cover the pirate brand."

"Of course! I'll have Lindsey to watch over the ship while we are away." Jane beamed happily as Marie nodded her head with agreement. "I was wondering… if Jack was still in your dreams."

"Yes… regrettably," she muttered the last word under her breath. "I believe I should return to that bloody gypsy and give her the silly ring back. It has caused nothing but bad luck."

"Ladies," the last voice she wanted to hear called out. "I am 'ere to escort Miss Grey to the Swann residence," he stated eloquently, his husky voice filled with much impishness.

"It's CAPTAIN Grey to you!" Marie yelled irritably, squinting her eyes through the night's darkness, spotting Jack walking across the gangplank leading to the deck her ship.

"'MISS' Grey." Jack jeered with a wide grin plastered onto his face. He found it quite fascinating when she was annoyed, the way she narrowed her brown eyes into small slits, the way her lips quivered threateningly, the way her nose twitched; she was quite… beautiful? No, no, no! What in the world was he thinking?

"You're on my ship and therefore, it's Captain Grey!" Marie snapped demandingly, glancing from the corners of her eyes at her first mate, who rolled her eyes.

"I say as I please. I am ONLY an escort tonight." he jested, much roguish mischief twinkling in his eyes like the bright stars up in the black sky.

"Well, escort, I don't need your assistance," Marie snarled rudely, glowering at him for a moment before she began to soften, feeling tired of bickering with him. "I am capable of walking these streets alone to the Swann manor."

"Marie, just go with him." Jane smiled encouragingly, giving her friend a shove toward Jack. There was something between the two, a strong connection, and Marie was a fool for she hadn't noticed it already; Jack too. Obviously, the two were just tenacious for the time being. Jane was definitely certain that they had just met their match.

"Fine… but take care of my ship." Marie ordered coolly, walking off her ship with Jack at her side. She threw a quick glance at Jane, watching her nod her head with approval. She jerked her head sideways, staring at Jack who wore a smile of victory on his lips. "You're stubborn," she commented suddenly, so abrupt that she had startled herself.

"I am not. You're stubborn." He stared into her dark eyes that curiously peered back.

"No. You're stubborn because you won't stop annoying me until I say yes to all of your questions and demands." Marie stated flatly, a humorless smile falling upon her lips. She studied him, attempting to find fault in his person besides his dishonesty; whatever he did—his movement, his smile, and his voice—seemed unconsciously done in a perfect fashion. It was nerve-wracking to find that he was perfect in his own way, perfect as in handsomely charming. _Do shut it, please? _she venomously snarled at her inner thoughts.

"That's not stubborn… that's being thoughtful… of others. You, on the contrary, are stubborn since ye refuse to listen to my thoughtful requests." He grinned that devious grin that strangely made her heart skip a beat faster.

"I am not! I am not stubborn! I choose what is best for me and your thoughtful idea was…" she trailed off, realizing that they ended up in another argument. "Look, I don't feel like arguing now, so let's just stop."

"If ye insist." Jack replied passively before they walked in silence through the patch of trees.

The air around them was so silent that the faintest of sounds could be heard like the soft hums of the wind and the whispers of the water. She felt compelled to speak to break the strange silence that she had brought upon them. At this instant, it just didn't feel right for him to not speak… that was… "I don't know much about you," she said quietly and somberly.

"And I don't know much 'bout ye," he replied soberly, looking down at her, only now realizing their height difference. She seemed so fragile, so delicate, though she was tougher than she looked.

"How did you become a pirate?" she asked wonderingly, harmless inquisitiveness filling her face.

"Sometimes things are better left unsaid," he said gruffly, saying no more than necessary. He suddenly became aware of his rudeness toward her and corrected himself. "The past is in the past," he added in a gentle voice.

"So all you do is forget about it and never look back? Is that it?" she questioned calmly, scrutinizing him intently.

"Nay… just…no…" he stopped walking, contemplating his past—what he had accomplished, what happened, his choices, his decisions—that came crashing down on him at full speed. His head spun, dizzy from the collision, no longer able to stay a float… The next thing he knew, he was drowning in his past, the dark oblivion crushing him, chomping his mind down.

"Jack?" Marie asked worriedly, placing a hand gingerly on his shoulder, shaking him from his thoughts. She instantly felt bad, very repentant of asking him about his past. She just wanted to know him. But apparently, he wasn't happy with his past and it only hurt him to ask about it. "I'm sorry."

He snapped his head to gape directly at her, his smile wavering. "'ow about that back massage?"

Surprised by his sudden change of topic, she furrowed her eyebrows. "Why don't you return the favor from earlier?" She would've smiled though her mind was still lingering at the topic that they had spoken about moments ago.

"Actually, that sounds like a good plan." He slipped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer. He splayed his fingers out on her side, drumming them against her clothed body. Stepping closer, he inhaled her scent, her scent of sweet flowers, the sea, and perhaps, cinnamon or some type of spice. The smell was addicting, mischievously daring him to smell more of the dangerous scent.

She was even more bewildered as to why his arm was tightly secured around her waist, holding her closer than required. She was so close to him that she could smell him distinctly. He was definitely exotic, a smell that she had never smelled before, yet she enjoyed it. He was exotic as freedom… bold yet calm… spicy yet sweet… tangy yet mellow…

His body was invitingly warm and she huddled closer, eager for that heat. They walked to the Swann mansion, clinging onto each other, yet they were unaware of how tight they were grasping onto each other for they both were drowned in their boisterous thoughts. As they reached the backyard of the house, they immediately realized how close they were and sprang apart, confused expressions spreading across their faces.

Marie missed his warmth and whimpered inaudibly at the loss of heat. She shivered noticeably and looked at the vines on the wall that were crawling up to the guestroom balcony upstairs. She gave a tug to the thick vines, making sure they were secure enough before she began climbing, hoisting herself upward while Jack climbed behind.

A sharp thorn pierced through her hand and she let out a gasp of pain, staring in horror at her hand that oozed out dark red blood. Inhaling sharply, she forced herself to keep pulling, reaching up to the top of the balcony.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked anxiously, absolutely concerned, warily eying her as she climbed over the balcony railing.

"Just a-a tiny prickle," she lied, tears swarming in her eyes, begging to spill out. She tried to secretly swipe at her tears but Jack was already standing on the balcony, staring into her glossy eyes that reflected the full moon along with her tears. She wasn't easily hurt, yet for some reason now, her hand hurt and throbbed as if a sword pierced through her skin. She could see the crimson spilling out, trailing its way down her palm like an endless river.

Wiping her hand onto her pants, she reached for the door handles, pulling the balcony doors open, mildly surprised that the doors weren't locked. She stepped inside, allowing the warmth of the room to encompass her. Her eyes closed as she sat down on a chair, trying to forget about her aching hand. She heard a scraping of a chair against the ground, the scratching noise becoming louder before it stopped.

Unexpectedly, she felt his rough hands snatch hers, pulling her hand into his lap. Her eyes fluttered open with shock, staring at him with uncertainty. "I am fine."

"Liar," he accused her before he produced a canteen of rum from his coat pocket. He then ripped off a piece of his white and red striped sash, pouring rum onto it before he placed it onto her hand.

She hissed at the stinging sensation, clamping her teeth together tautly. The pain was agonizing and she wanted to scream, yell, or kick, but she did nothing but squeeze her other hand into a fist, her fingernails digging into her skin. _Think about something else _her conscious whispered repetitively and she focused on Jack. Concern was etched onto his face and it made her feel much appreciated, cared for.

His handsome features were enhanced even more in the candlelight. His chocolate eyes had a golden glow about them as they were closely fixed upon her injured hand. They gradually became attentive of her examining and they inquiringly inspected her in silence. She could see herself in those handsome eyes; his eyes were like mirrors, reflecting her, who she really was.

It felt as if hours flew by yet it was only a few minutes as they stared into their interminably endless eyes, finding a reflection of each other. He finally lifted the moist cloth away and the pain in her hand subsided.

She listened to the tearing of his sash before he wrapped the cloth around her palm, tying the cloth around her injury.

Steadily, he bent forward with his eyes still locked with hers, his lips brushing over the bandage to her wrist, a tingle surging through her palm, following the trail of his soft yet chapped lips. Her breath hitched and she sat up erect as the hairs of his mustache and goatee tickled her skin while they skimmed over the exposed flesh of her arm. Involuntarily, she shivered with delight, exhaling a puff of air that she was holding.

She found herself leaning forward too… Soon, their lips were merely centimeters away… three… two… one…

* * *

A/N: MUWHAHAH! :P Just kidding. LOL! Well, it seemed like the perfect moment for a cliffhanger. :D Please leave a review! And maybe, I might update soon... Maybe? ^^ Love ya all!


	11. Calamity or Not

A/N: Hi again! I want to thank all my FABULOUS reviewers! All of the reviews warm my heart! ^^ And here is a shout out to all those fantastic people who left a review or many reviews : **Florencia7**, **linalove**, **J.C. le Mysterieuse, xActDanceWritex, The Paranoia Kids**, **EdwardCullensGirl1010, shinigamiredrose, LM1991, ****HoopBanana, **and **xRedLadyx**! And if I forgot anyone, please PLEASE tell me! I'll be terribly sorry if I did... Anyways, I AM really really sorry for leaving off on a cliffhanger and not updating soon enough! You know how school is... Usually at the beginning of the week, I get a TON of homework, so yeah... I wonder since I am not going to school this coming monday, will there be less homework. XD  
And now, I present the chapter! Don't forget to leave a review! :) Merci beaucoup(thanks a lot en francais)! :) Oh yes! And this time, I decided to be nice and NOT leave off on a cliffy. XD

* * *

They balcony doors clicked open and Marie suddenly became aware of what she was actually doing. She jerked herself backwards before looking at the balcony doors where a shadowed figure stood. She opened her mouth to demand why the person was there, but the person revealed himself as he walked into the room.

"Drake?" Marie tilted her head to the side with confusion as Drake stepped into the warm room, shutting the doors behind him.

"What are YOU doin' 'ere?" Jack demanded grumpily, narrowing his eyes at Drake, who happened to interrupt at a very bad time. _Bloody perfect timing! _

"And I can ask ye the same." Drake smiled lopsidedly before turning his attention to Marie. "Well, I came here to visit me lass."

_Ye can go somewhere else because she is MY lass! _Jack snarled inwardly but instead wore a twitchy smile on the outside. "At such hour… makes me think what are ye doin' wiv' her," he snapped rudely.

"Believe me, I have none o' those intentions ye are talkin' abou'." Drake waved a dismissive hand at Jack before approaching Marie. "Besides, Sparrow, ye never answered what ye are doin' here."

"It's CAPTAIN Sparrow, ye mangy whelp!" Jack began to curl his hands into fists but immediately assuaged when he felt Marie place her hand on his shoulder. "I'm just takin' MY lass for a rest."

"Oh really?" Drake narrowed his eyes suspiciously between Jack and Marie, noticing her hand on Jack's shoulder. "If ye wouldn't mind me borrowin' Marie for a moment then?"

"O' course." Jack stepped away from Marie and hurriedly left the room, letting the doors slam behind him before he pressed his ear against the door, listening intently.

"Since he's out of the way… I wanted to talk to ye alone and see how ye are doin' with your ship." Drake said smoothly, having a feeling that Jack was eavesdropping on them. He could make their conversation a LOT more interesting and have Jack boil over with anger. Who did Jack think he was! Marie didn't care for Jack so why was he even trying?

"Great, actually." Marie shuffled to a chair and sat down, resisting the urge to yawn. "How are you?"

"Great, but actually I could do better." Drake could imagine Jack pressing his ear flat against the door, eager to hear what he would say next. "See, I've been missin' a lass who goes by the name Captain Grey."

"I am… deeply flattered." She nearly blushed but caught herself in the act, smiling warmly at him. "And I've been missing a certain Captain Freeman… Tell me what happened to your crew."

"Well, I decided to let me first mate take me ship." Drake sighed softly and ran a hand over his face. "Sometimes, it takes too much effort."

She finally realized how old he was and how much he had been through. All those years of hard work had its toll on him because now, he looked so tired, so worn out. "Drake…" she whispered quietly and his eyes met with hers. "You'll always be the best captain I've heard of."

"I don't want to be anymore because I want…" Drake sat down across from her and reached out, cupping her cheek before he swallowed hard. "I want…"

The doors slammed open as Jack sauntered into the room, sickened by Drake's attempt to show affection to Marie. "Well! I am quite sleepy, so you might want to leave, Drakey, since this is me room." Jack grinned, showing his golden teeth, though he wasn't very pleased at all with their position; how Drake's hand was on her face, how Drake looked at her. Marie wasn't a prize to be won; Marie was already HIS, not Drake's!

"Can't ye wait a moment!" Drake growled vehemently, removing his hand off of Marie's cheek. "I'll tell ye tomorrow," he told her before he shot a resentful glare toward Jack, leaving the room through the balcony doors.

"What did 'e want?" Jack huffed angrily, shrugging out of his coat and effects before placing them onto a chair.

"Who invited you to sleep here?" she smirked with satisfaction, though Jack was unfazed by her remark. Standing up, she walked to her bed and slid off her boots.

"I invited me self," he boasted proudly, kicking off his boots before stretching his dirty toes. Finally, that bloody Drake was out of the room…

"You're not sleeping here unless you take a bath." Marie placed her hands on her hips. "And besides, what gave you the right to sleep here?"

"Seein' that I am terribly far away from me ship, I 'ave every right to sleep here." Jack proclaimed before swaggering to the bed. He then grinned lasciviously and began to encroach upon her. "A bath seems fun… if ye don't mind givin' me one since I certainly won't take a bath by me self."

"NO!" Marie growled with annoyance, looking away from Jack when he pulled off his shirt. "Take a bath or leave."

"Not unless ye give me one." Jack replied stubbornly, flinging his shirt to the chair where his coat was.

"Don't make me bring Elizabeth up here." Marie threatened irritably and stomped over to Jack, grabbing his arm and dragging him to the doors. "She wouldn't mind calling a few maids to give you a bath."

"No, no! I'll take me own bath." Jack said with defeat as she released his arm.

"Good."

"Ye don't mind escortin' ol' Jack to the bath though?" he blinked his eyes pleadingly at her and she rolled her eyes.

"Fine, but don't do anything inappropriate." She grabbed his arm and began to lead him to the bathing room.

* * *

_"Ye know, I don't know what ye see in that whelp. He's quite annoying." Jack picked out the dirt from under his fingernails, flicking the dirt pebbles away. _

_"Whatever are you talking about?" Marie frowned with bewilderment, noticing that Jack was sitting in HER chair at her desk… in HER ship._

_"Drake. Ye fancy him, don't ye?" he questioned curiously, as she sputtered out weak replies._

_"No! No… You asked that before! And what does it matter to you?" she huffed before she dug in a cabinet, pulling out a bottle of rum. She yanked out the cork and sipped from the bottle, tasting the warm drink._

_"It doesn't… Just curious, that's all." He stood up from her chair and examined her room. "Because… he was the one askin' your first mate… Jade… Janey… whatever her name was, to join him at the ball," he said untruthfully._

_"And you know this… how?" She looked at him with impatience as he stood in front of her, leaning so close that he looked as if he was about to kiss her._

_"He told me while ye were shoppin' wiv' Elizabeth." Jack explained, breathing hotly on her tantalizing lips. "But since ye don't fancy him, it doesn't matter, does it?"_

_"Your point?" she rasped hoarsely, completely aware of their proximity. She was lost in him, in those endless chocolate swirled eyes that drew her forth. His lips were there, almost brushing against hers yet not even touching. _

_"Then ye wouldn't stop me from doing this." His breath became like a blistering fire against her lips and she closed her eyes involuntarily, waiting for his lips to come forth and close the gap in between them. But his lips never came and instead, she felt the rum bottle slip out of her hand._

_Her eyes blinked open with stupefaction as he took a gulp of her rum. She cursed at him mentally, angry that he stole her rum and didn't kiss her. Bloody Jack Sparrow! What was wrong with the man anyways? He preferred rum over her!? Was she like cheap rum instead of FINE rum?! __**Let's get this straight Mr. Sparrow; I AM NOT CHEAP RUM! **__And bloody hell, was she jealous of a stupid rum bottle?! Of course not! __**Stupid rum bottle**__… It was just too irresistible…_

_And just like she wished, his lips suddenly were upon hers—_

She woke up feeling strangely warm and perhaps, too cozy. It was a pleasant feeling and irresistible; it tempted her to fall back asleep but she opened her eyes anyways, finding herself squished against Jack like a toy. His warmth was comforting and wonderful… and WHAT WAS SHE DOING? Alarm pounded through her veins, pumping faster, quicker, until she felt as if her veins were about to explode.

She didn't recall sleeping with him, nor did she want to! Or maybe… she did… NOT. She wiggled uncomfortably out of his grasp that only seemed to tighten as she struggled. Deciding it was better to stay limp, she stopped her attempts to escape, allowing herself to savor the feeling of his body heat. She inhaled slowly, mesmerized by his amazing smell.

Unexpectedly, she was jerked over and Jack was on top of her, his head buried into the pillow beside her head. She had enough of his squeezing and tried to lift a hand up, though his body crushed both of her hands. "Jack," she whispered quietly. Silence. "Jackkk," she drawled a bit louder, a little more annoyed than previously. Another silence. If he wasn't going to get up, she was going to yell his name… but luckily, she didn't have to…

"Marie!" Elizabeth yelled loudly and flung the doors open.

"Marie." Jack groaned sleepily and Elizabeth's jaw dropped open with surprise when she saw their position.

"Oh goodness!" Elizabeth's cheek flamed redder than a beet and she backed out of the room, slamming the doors before leaning against them, letting out a huge sigh. Jack and Marie obviously got along fine last night… Or was she just imagining things? Jack… on top of Marie… in the bed… with him groaning Marie's name… She flushed even more at the thought of the two sleeping together before she shook her head, slowly walking to the stairs. Well, now they would be getting along just like she planned.

"Look what you did!" Marie cried with bright red cheeks, finally getting Jack off of her. "You embarrassed Elizabeth! She probably thought we did something last night!" She moaned angrily and crawled out of the bed. "I'll have to explain it to her later!"

"Tell me again what exactly is so bad about us 'aving some fun?" Jack questioned, sitting up in the bed, propping his arms up behind his head. "We're pirates after all and we 'ave our wants, though we didn't really do anything."

"We…" she trailed off, at a loss for words. "Gave her the wrong impression."

"But then again, you're a pirate and ye don't really care about impressions." He stretched and smacked his lips boisterously before giving his full attention to Marie.

"Yes we do! You care so much about your title, CAPTAIN Sparrow, and that is an impression. You want to give off the impression that you are a captain." She paced around the room, frustrated.

"Now that is a completely different idea. You're comparing wine to rum and they are distinctly different."

"Oh pray tell me why," she flopped down onto the bed on her stomach, looking fixedly at him. "I see the difference between rum and wine, but not captain and impression."

"Ye see, captain is what ye are and an impression is what ye think."

"Ah, but if I made you THINK I was a captain and I really wasn't, then it clearly would be an impression," she claimed happily.

"But that does not apply to our situation here, right now." He crawled out from the covers and lied on his stomach so his eyes were looking directly in hers, their faces almost touching.

"You have an interesting way of thinking," she said wistfully, gazing into those endless pools of chocolate like in her dream. His lips were against hers… but it was a shame to wake up before she even got to remember his lips. "Jack?"

"Hmm?" he murmured, believing that they were having a strange staring contest. In that case, he wasn't going to be the first one to blink.

"You remember that dream earlier," she asked, though she knew that he remembered it clearly.

"Aye," he replied as his eyes watered, stinging as he forced them to stay open. She was winning; impossible… He couldn't lose!

"Why did you…" she froze for a second and added mentally—_kiss me_, "steal my rum?" She sighed inwardly, too afraid to ask him why did he kiss her. Though, she should've been asking herself why did she want to be kissed by HIM of all men. She did want Drake to kiss her…may be? She blinked and before she could blink again, Jack jumped up with glee.

"I win!" He yelped arrogantly and she just stared blankly at his abrupt outburst. He finally understood why she was absolutely confused and his happiness dissipated. There wasn't a contest after all… "Ye were sayin'?"

"Forget what I said." She rolled off of the bed and stormed out of the room, not angry with Jack but with herself. She barely knew the man, yet she wanted him instead of Drake. This was definitely a calamity!

"Marie?" Jack's dubious voice called from the room, baffled by her sudden leave.

"Yes?" she peeked her head back into her room. What else could he possibly steal from her? Besides her mind, which was already stolen by him…

"Well… uh…" He stood up and anxiously wrung his hands behind his back. "I was just thinkin'… that I could escort ye to… to the ball… tonight?"

She was thinking Drake was going to escort her… But then again, Drake had already asked Jane instead of her… And somehow, she felt strangely fine with him going with Jane. "You may."

"Splendid!" he no longer wrung his hands and winked. "I'll see to it that I shall exceed your grand standards."

"You can only wish," she smiled devilishly.

"Keep tellin' yourself that, darlin'." he replied, a conceited smirk flitting across his lips.

* * *

A/N: Please leave a review! ^^ I really love reading them! :D


	12. The Masquerade Ball

A/N: Hello all! Firstly, I'd like to thank all my reviewers! And here is a shout-out to those who left a review for last chapter: **Dust Bunnies Forever**, **Florencia7**, **Tasha**, **linalove**, **HoopBanana**, **LM1991**, **Mrs. Cullen-VAMPIRE xoxo**, and **J.C. le Mysterieuse**. I know this is kind of a late update. Well, I had a small case of the writer's block but I think I managed to over come it. And umm... tell me what you think of the chapter by leaving a review! :) I love them! And... enjoy! Oh and before I go, I forgot to mention that I threw a line of French in here! :P It is translated too, so no worries! :D And now, enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Marie felt breathless after the process of being prepared for the ball. The maids had tied her corset so tight that she felt like she was going to die and then, they helped her into a deep velvet colored gown that had an intricate designs of flowers and leaves on the top half. Her head hurt from all the yanking the maids did when they combed out her hair, but her hair was as soft as silk when they finished; in the end, her hair was put up into an elaborate bun with a few ringlets of hair left down.

And now, she was walking down the stairs with her mask held in her gloved hands. Jack didn't seem to notice her because he was too busy arguing about something with Will. She let out a small fake cough when she made it down the last step, smiling hesitantly at the men who stopped their squabbling.

"You look beautiful." Will said in awe.

Jack looked at her with surprise, not believing the sight before him. She was… Was she Marie? His jaw hung slack for a second before he quickly recovered. "May I say you look stunningly beautiful, milady?" he said in his most proper voice, swooping down to the level of his waist, bowing while offering his hand out to her.

"Why thank you. You both look handsome." Marie replied, slipping her hand into Jack's, her heart beating faster when she felt a jolt through her fingers that traveled up her arm. She had to admit that Jack did clean up good; his black hair was tied back, though they still had those trinkets in it, his bandana was gone, and he held a velvet mask that was similar to hers in his ring adorned fingers.

"I know I always am, darlin'." Jack whispered huskily in her ear, his rich voice causing goose bumps to prickle at her upper arms. She was all his tonight… Not even Drake could take her away.

"Keep telling yourself that, Jack," she responded with a quiet chuckle, gazing up the stairs that Elizabeth was climbing down.

"You look exquisite," Jack exclaimed to Elizabeth, giving her a bow.

"You are absolutely beautiful." Will said, linking arms with Elizabeth who blushed slightly.

"Both of you look charming." Elizabeth replied softly as the group walked out the door to the carriage. "And you look lovely, Marie. I knew that Jack would be amazed," she whispered the last part quietly to Marie with a wink.

"I'm not trying to impress him." Marie whispered back while Jack arched a suspicious eyebrow at her.

"Then why were you… both in the bed… this morning?" Elizabeth flushed, giving a nervous glance at Jack who was absolutely baffled by their whispers.

"Jack whined to stay last night and he rolls around in his sleep. I don't fancy him nor do I want to sleep with him." _You fancy him, all right _her conscious laughed mockingly. _He is so handsome that you can only wish to sleep with him. __**Shut up and leave me alone! **__It's your funeral. __**I don't fancy him!**_

"If you say so." Elizabeth replied with a sly smirk.

After the four climbed into the carriage, the driver immediately lifted the reins and they were off to the town hall.

Marie stared out the windows, curiously watching the houses fly by, letting out a gasp when she felt an arm wrap around her waist. She gaped at Jack who pretended like he didn't notice her and turned his head to stare at her incredulously.

"What?" Jack feigned innocence, smiling.

"Nothing." Marie said, scooting closer to the window and away from Jack but his arm didn't seem to budge.

"Jack," Elizabeth asked, "Will and I were wondering if we could come along on your next adventure."

"If it isn't much trouble." Will added politely, smiling warmly.

"Well, uh… I don't know. See, we're just heading back to Tortuga after this. Nothing that interesting." Jack said uncomfortably, giving Marie's waist a squeeze, not noticing that she was squeezed enough by her corset.

"You both may come aboard my ship." Marie offered, seeing that Jack wasn't as enthusiastic to have his friends aboard. "We're heading to London for a change of scenery."

"Aye! I'm 'eading to London as well." Jack interjected, gaining bewildered glares from his friends. "Can't a man change his mind?"

"Yes." Elizabeth grinned, knowing that Jack just wanted to stay with Marie. "What do you think, Will, about traveling on Marie's ship?"

"Great." Will beamed happily, clasping hands with Elizabeth.

Marie watched the couple with envy before locking eyes with Jack who also seemed to feel envious of the pair. "You two might want to pack your necessities tonight because we shall be leaving tomorrow at dawn."

"Don't worry about us! We're already packed." Elizabeth exclaimed cheerfully, giving Will's hand an affectionate squeeze.

The carriage jolted to a stop outside of the town hall and they all climbed out excitedly, walking gracefully to the doors.

Marie was astonished by the inside of the building; there was a grand staircase that traveled up to the second floor and next to the staircase on both sides were doors that led to the main room. She slipped on her mask and allowed Jack to escort her into the main room.

Music flowed throughout the room, the cries of the violins echoing in harmony.

"A dance, milady?" Jack held out a hand in which she accepted. He quickly swooped her into a dancing position, her hand in his while his other hand was on her waist. He twirled her around before they began to dance in circles.

"May I ask to hear a grand adventure of the heroic Captain Sparrow?" she said quietly, staring into his glimmering brown eyes. She smirked impishly and he returned a playful nod.

"It starts off when Captain Sparrow makes his way into Port Royal and saves a swooning lass from drowning, being the handsome, noble man that he is," he explained melodramatically with a handsome smirk spreading across his lips. "The lass was rescued but then the hideous navy blokes arrest the man since he was too charming for their tastes."

Marie laughed under her breath and grinned. "Poor captain."

"I know," Jack said, faking to be solemn. "But he was a crafty fellow, you see. He managed to break open the cells with his fists."

"I would like to see that," she jested teasingly, never breaking eye contact with him until she spotted a person with familiar gray eyes, his face hidden behind a gold mask. "Drake?" she whispered to herself but Jack caught her word and followed her gaze.

"Oh him?" Jack said with disinterest, pulling Marie away from Drake. "No, that can't be him."

"But Jane is with him." Marie disentangled her arms from Jack and eloquently walked to her friends, leaving Jack behind. "Jane and Drake."

"Marie." Drake greeted politely before sending daggers toward Jack. "Excuse me for a moment." He slipped away towards Jack's direction but no one except for Jack seemed to notice.

"Has your opinion of Jack changed?" Jane smiled imperceptibly.

Caught by surprise, Marie managed to sputter out a few words. "Well… he… uh… certainly is not the horrid man I thought he was."

"I believe you've taken a fancy to him." Jane continued to speak as Marie argued back.

"I have not. He's too… too…" Marie trailed off, trying to find the right word to describe him. "He's too infuriating at times."

"At times." Jane echoed with a triumphant smirk. "And the other times?"

"He's… different..." Marie replied, glancing at Jack and Drake, the men walking toward Jane and her.

"Marie and I shall be off for a dance." Jack proclaimed, loud enough so his voice caught Drake's attention. "Right, luv?" he wrapped his arm around Marie's waist, protectively hugging her against his side while he shot a dirty glare toward Drake.

"Yes." Marie nodded her head with perplexity and followed Jack as he led her away. "What were you and Drake talking about?"

"Nothing ye need to worry your pretty little 'ead on." Jack answered coolly, elegantly spinning her in a circle.

"Why not?" Her brows furrowed with thought behind her mask. What could they possibly talk about? "If you won't tell me, then I'll ask Drake. At least he answers my questions without arguing."

"Wha'? NO!" He tightened his grip around her, fearing that she would talk to Drake. His true purpose of going to the ball was to stop—_protect _her from Drake, the horrid man that deserved to be blasted off in a cannon. "All right, I'll tell ye." He took a breath and smiled, lying as smoothly as possible. "We were just talkin' about the weather."

"I see… and why would two GENTLEMEN talk about the weather?" Marie rolled her eyes at him. "You've got to be a fool if you think you can outsmart me."

"Fine," Jack huffed with mock anger. "I shall tell you the most dreadful news. Prepare yourself for such putrid words."

"Which happens to be?" She leaned forward, eager to hear his answer that seemed so interesting.

He opened his mouth and lifted up a finger, frowning with thought, though his mask covered up his thoughtful face. "He has a few secrets he doesn't want to mention to ye," Jack fibbed nonchalantly in a quiet voice.

"What secrets?" Marie whispered with keenness, staring directly into his eyes.

He bent forward and lowered his head so his lips were brushing against her ear. "Ones that shall not be said by me. See, I promised to not tell and I am a man of my word, so therefore, I won't tell you."

"Why not? I don't see the harm in telling me." She quivered ever so slightly, his delectable breath teasing her ear.

"A promise is a promise," he smiled deceitfully and winked.

"I thought you didn't enjoy his presence."

"I do." _Not _he added mentally.

"I've noticed you two giving glares at each other. Don't think I don't notice them!" Marie hissed before the music faded to a stop. "And besides, aren't you still mad about him killing your crewmember? Not that I believe he did..."

"He did, but we came to a truce; that's all." Jack suddenly froze when he noticed Commodore Norrington heading his way. Obviously, the man didn't know how to pick an outstanding mask…

"Pardon me," Norrington said to Jack before he looked at Marie. "May I have the next dance?"

"Non." Jack answered bluntly, which caused Norrington to stumble back with surprise at such frank and rude outburst. "Zhe is terribly exhausted, Commodore."

"Beg your pardon?" Norrington asked with confusion. He thought his mask covered him perfectly well; perhaps, he should've picked a different mask. "After one dance, she is exhausted?"

"Ah… oui… je suis désolé. (yes… I am sorry.)" Jack spoke fluently in French before he winked secretly to Marie. "Ve are eh… uh… easily tired."

"Uh… Oui (yes)." Marie nodded her head dumbly and fanned herself with her hand, pretending to have difficulty with her breathing. She noticed that he was the same man she met at Elizabeth's house and she preferred not to talk with him.

"Well, I am sorry to hear that… Perhaps some other time, mademoiselle." Norrington bowed politely, though he was suspicious of the couple, and walked away, his eyes warily glancing at them from time to time.

"Care to explain that?" she asked quietly, laughing under her breath as Jack escorted her to the entrance.

"Can't blow me wonderful disguise," Jack replied with an impish grin, placing his hand on the small of her back. "How 'bout I finish up me story I was tellin' ye earlier?"

"Go 'head." Marie glanced back into the room, attempting to search for Drake but finding no traces of him. Directing her gaze back toward Jack, she smiled, though she was curious where he was leading her.

"Where exactly did I leave off…" he paused for a moment to recollect his thoughts. "Oh yes… the prison…" He continued his story as he escorted her up the stairs. The further away Drake was from Marie, the easier he could make her come over to his side.

* * *

Marie and Jack left the town hall at midnight, the two walking in the dark streets together. She allowed the cool wind to hit her face and she inhaled the cold air. Tonight was the best night she ever had in a while and the best part of the night was spending time with Jack. Beyond his exterior of a tough and fearsome pirate, he was a kind-hearted man that hid his feelings.

They walked in complete silence, the only sound being their shoes clicking with the cobblestone ground. Jack's arm was comfortably snug around her shoulders and she leaned closer into his warmth.

An eerie feeling suddenly traveled up her spine and she spun her head around, inspecting her surroundings. Something or someone was following them… She felt Jack's arm stiffen and she knew he felt the feeling too. But who could be following them at this hour?

They picked up their pace, walking faster in hopes of losing the stalker, but the person was still near.

Then, she heard not just one person's footsteps but many. Apprehension continued to brew up in her stomach and she heard a person shout, "Look out!" The voice shot out so fast that she couldn't even register who spoke and suddenly, she felt something crash down on her head, her vision blurring before everything was pitched-black.

* * *

A/N: Yeah, I decided to make a cliffhanger. :D Evilness is my trait! LOL! Jk. :P Anyways, please leave a review! :D And I might update soon! If I don't get too much work at school. Ta!


	13. Settling a Debt

A/N: Heylo! Just like I promised, I would update on Thursday! ^^ Well, it's Thursday in my time zone. :D And now, I'd like to thank my reviewers! Here is a list of my reviewers from last chapter: **linalove**, **Mrs. Cullen- VAMPIRE xoxo**, **xActDanceWritex**, **xRedLadyx**, **Florencia7**, and **LM1991**. Give these people a huge round of applause! -claps- :) Love ya much! All the reviews are wonderful inspirations to me. They make me want to keep writing, forever and ever! Hehe. ^^ I would've made the chapter longer, but then I wouldn't have a cliffy. Where's the fun if there wasn't a cliffy? ^^ And I hope everyone likes the chapter!

* * *

She awoke drenched in cold water, her body trembling from the iciness. Her head throbbed achingly and she reached up, prodding at a bump on her head. She winced at the pain and she stood up, groaning. What had happened? She looked at her dirt-covered gloves and peeled them off, allowing her hands to breathe.

"Hey!" she yelled frantically, finding herself locked in a cell. She circled her hands around the bars, giving them a tug before looking at her surroundings. "Hey!" she shouted again, but no one answered her. Tired of being ignored, she let out a shrilly scream and kicked at the bars, hurting her own foot in the process.

"Keep the noise down, will ye?" a deep voice grumbled from behind her.

She collapsed to the floor and kicked off her shoe, holding her foot in pain before glaring at the person who told her to be quiet. "I happen to be in a cell and I won't be quiet until I'm out." She chucked her shoe at the man and he let out a string of curses. "Jack?" she queried, finally recognizing whom the man was.

"Aye?" he replied with a grunt, standing up and walking to her before he sat down next to her. "What d'ye want?"

"We have to find a way out of here," she said worriedly, finding Jack's not caring behavior annoying.

"That's all?" he answered with disinterest before he leaned back on the bars.

"What do you mean 'that's all'?!" Marie cried hysterically, taking off her other shoe and whacking Jack on the arm with it. "We're stuck here in a cell aboard an unknown ship and all you care about is nothing! That's not the only problem either! My crew happened to be waiting for me along with Elizabeth and Will! And apparently, I don't even know what time it is!"

"Jeez, woman! Will ye stop tossing your shoes at me?!" he yelped in pain, clutching his arm before scooting away from her. "I'm just saying we wait for the opportune moment, savvy?"

"And when is that? When we are decaying in here?" She stood up, the water in the cell reaching her ankles. She reached at the back of her dress and undid the laces, trying to relieve herself of the heavy wet material.

"Is that an invitation?" Jack questioned suggestively, his eyes widening with hunger.

"NO!" she snapped irately, tugging off the material and tossing it in Jack's face. "I would like to breathe."

"I can always offer ye assistance." He swiped the dress off of him and continued to ogle at her while she tore off her corset. Licking his chapped lips, he leaned forward, staring at her chest that was partly revealed from the dangerously low neckline of her petticoat. "Bend a little forward, will ye?"

She narrowed her eyes at him with confusion, repeating the words over again until she understood his intent. "You should find a wench if you want to do that."

"It never hurts to try." He smirked pompously and brought his eyes back up to her eyes. "Besides, you'll come over to my side. I know it."

She snorted with laughter at his reply. "You seem confident of yourself. Why is that?"

"I'm too irresistible," he boasted arrogantly, smiling archly. "Shall I say more?"

"And might I add that you are overly conceited." Sitting down on a bench across from Jack, she stared at him. He was completely and absolutely… charming with his huge ego. She smiled somewhat dreamily at him, slowly drifting away with her thoughts about him. She should've been mad at him, completely furious at him for trying to stare at her body, but instead, she just daydreamed about how he was so perfectly perfect.

"I have every right to be with me handsomely good looks." Jack rose up and took a step toward her direction before stopping. "You just won't be able to resist." He spun around and began inspecting the bars and hinges, realizing that it was made of half pin-barrel hinges. "With the right leverage and proper application of strength… the door will lift free…" he murmured, remembering Will's advice.

"What was that?" she asked, standing up from the bench.

"Nothing." Jack replied casually and backed away from the bars before facing her. "As I was saying, ye should just give up now and make it easier for the both of us."

"I'm not attracted to you," she retorted while an irritating voice in her head began to speak. _Yes you are. __**Not. **__There's no need to lie to yourself. __**I AM NOT.**_

"But you are." He took a few steps toward her and pressed his body against hers, grinning as she gasped with surprise at the sudden contact. "Since ye insist on being so stubborn, I shall prove to ye that ye won't be able to resist," he breathed hotly against her cheek and whispered the last word, "Me."

"We'll see about that," she said in an unconvincing voice.

"Aye," Jack agreed with a smug smirk and placed a hand on the wall above her shoulder. "So here's the deal, if I prove that I can woo ye with me charms, then ye are going to have to pay me a little somethin', savvy?"

"If I win, you're going to be paying up," Marie responded, jutting her chin up with certainty. Even if he was charming and handsome, she wouldn't fall for his charms. She had enough willpower to prove him wrong.

"Within a week, luv, you'll see who wins," he said cunningly, a devilish smile hovering over his lips. This was going to be an easy win for him.

"That's an easy answer. Me." She ducked under his arm, no longer trapped between him and the wall.

"Ha, ha, very funny, deary. But I think you meant it the other way around." He removed his hand off the wall and encroached upon her. She couldn't escape him by all means; a cell was only so big and there was no place to hide from him.

"No, I don't." She said with fake disappointment, becoming silent when she heard footsteps approaching from outside the cell. She quickly slid down onto the bench while Jack leaned against the wall, his dark eyes meticulously staring at the intruder.

" Jack Sparrow," the person said in a raspy voice.

"Captain, Captain Jack Sparrow. Is it THAT 'ard to remember?" Jack replied with annoyance, wearing a pout.

Marie giggled quietly, despite the fact that she wasn't in the predicament to be laughing, but seeing Jack with that face, she couldn't help but laugh.

"Shut up," the person demanded angrily, drawing out a pistol and pointing it at Jack through the bars. "I call ye wot I want."

Jack gulped visibly and inched further away from the pistol. "Why can't we settle this civilly over a bottle of rum?"

"Me rum ain't worth bein' drunk by the likes of ye," the man spat hatefully. "I suppose the wench over there is the same as all the other women ye had."

"Yep. So release her." Jack waved a dismissive hand at her and she felt hurt that he didn't care. Did he call that wooing her with his charms? But in fact, she didn't care. Did she?

"Not so fast… Ye'll jus' have to watch her take a swim," the man said with an evil grin. "There's land abou' a league away from here and if she's lucky enough, she migh' make it without drowning."

Jack was filled with horror yet he kept an unfazed composure. "Look, why don't we talk this over and come to an agreement?"

"Care for the wench? Perhaps ye should've thought abou' tha' before ye slept with me wife and me sister!" the man snarled viciously, slamming his fist down on the bars of the cell. "Ye'll pay!"

"I n'ver knew it'was your sister. She looks nothin' like ye." Jack said, only to get a fierce growl in return. "I meant, ye both look charming…"

"What's your name?" Marie interrupted their quarrel, both men giving her incredulous stares.

"Captain Nicolas Brown," he introduced himself, finally lowering his pistol that was pointed at Jack. "Actually, I don't think she would mind spending some time in me bed before she goes."

"It doesn't matter. She's nothin' to me." Jack said monotonously, eying the ground as if it were the most interesting thing in the world.

"Fine with me." Nicolas said before he called a few of his crewmembers down.

"Do I have any say in this? I have nothing to do with this!" Marie shouted irately, determined to show no weakness.

"No. So come along before I decide to slit yer pretty throat. That'd be a pity." Nicolas snarled irritably, ushering his crewmembers to open the door and drag her out.

Shackles were thrown around her wrists before the men hauled her out of the cell, taking her to the captain's quarters. Annoyed by the treatment she received, she glared at her captors that returned a rough yank.

"Didn't your mother tell you how to treat a lady?" she asked mockingly, a wry smile on her face.

"Ye ain't no lady, wench," a burly man snarled, tightening his grip on her arm.

"How are you so certain? Usually unintelligent men make accusations without knowing the true facts." Marie jeered with amusement while the man grew angrier.

"Shut it, wench." The man drew out a dagger and pressed it against her throat, a small cut made against her neck.

"Try and make me," she replied with a dangerous grin, her brown eyes darkening.

"You blo—," the man yelped before he was interrupted by Nicolas.

"That's enough. Leave her t'me." Nicolas watched his crewmembers run out of his cabin before he faced her, his dark piercing blue eyes filled with lust. "My, what lovely garments ye have." His cold eyes roamed over her body freely.

"So… you have me in shackles. A little unfair, don't you think?" She walked carefully around his room, keeping a far enough distance from him incase he were to leap upon her.

"Aye, but it has t'be this way, my dear." He advanced on her like a predator watching its prey, preparing for its strike.

"Why, dear? I can't return the favor you're giving me." Marie slid towards the doors as nonchalantly as possible, wearing a sugarcoated smile. "Since I'd love to," she added sweetly, hiding her distaste. She grabbed the handles inconspicuously and gave it a tug, realizing that it was locked.

"The doors are locked incase ye wanted to escape," he stated with a purr of satisfaction. "Jack won't mind this anyways." He dove at her, his hands reaching out for her.

She jumped away from the doors and he went slamming into them, his head jerking to grin at her. Alarm curled up into a tight knot in her stomach, knowing that she couldn't escape.

"Ye won't escape." He wore a feral smile that indicated that he held no mercy. He lunged at her once more, but again, missed. "I thought ye wanted to return the favor, sweet?"

"I do but I can't with these shackles," she responded. She ran into a side room and as soon as she heard the doors slam, she knew she made the wrong move. Now she was in an even smaller room and it happened to be a bedroom. "Just my luck," she muttered in audibly.

"It won't hurt too much, my sweet. I'll be careful just for ye," he said with a malicious smirk that expressed the exact opposite of his words.

"It's no fun when I'm not willing, you know?" she said desperately, attempting to not back up into a corner.

"Oh, it's jus' more fun. I like a tough figh'." He pounced on her, slamming her body against the wall, his hand wrapping around her slender neck. "Now the most fun begins," he growled hoarsely against her face as she swallowed thickly.

* * *

Jack heard a scream from above the cells and it wasn't just anybody's scream, it was Marie's. He saw red and only red. He grabbed the bench against the wall and lifted it up, wedging the bench between the bars before applying pressure. Instantaneously, the door screeched and sprung open. Tossing the bench to the side, he ran and snatched a gun that was so carelessly left on a table. Running up the stairs, he hoped he had made it in time to save her. If that filthy sod did anything to hurt her, he would kill him. Though, Marie was strong enough to handle him.

* * *

"Shut up!" Nicolas cried in agony, squeezing her neck with his hand.

Her hands clawed at his hand choking her and she thrust her knee up with all her strength into his groin. His grip loosened around her neck before he slumped to the floor, many curses spilling out from his mouth.

She ran to the doors and pushed them open, emerging into the main room. Her eyes searched around the messy room, trying to find a weapon. A pistol was on his desk and she snatched it up, checking it for bullets. It was empty.

Carrying the empty pistol with her, she charged at the doors that led out to the deck. Her body collided with them but it didn't open. She frantically began pounding on the doors before she whacked the pistol at the doorknobs. Just about after five tries, Nicolas came into the room, his upper body hunched over as his face wore a grimace crossed with a sick smile.

"Leaving so soon, dear?" he crooned, slowly inching towards her.

"You make it sound as if I was breaking your heart," she said, a solemn look passing over her face for a moment. "You might as well get over your heart break," she snapped ferociously and continued to slam the pistol against the knobs.

"I'll have ye before ye leave," he threatened cruelly, "And ye'll pay for the damages caused… This time, I won't be as considerate." He stood up to his full height and jumped at her, pinning her shackled hands above her head with one hand while his other hand held a fistful of her black hair. His leg pressed against hers, blocking her off from attacking him the same way she did a few minutes ago. "Where did I leave off before our interruption?" He let go of her hair and tore at the lower half of her petticoat, ripping a hole in the skirt that revealed part of her thigh.

"Here, you bastard." She spit in his face before she slammed her head against his. A pain jolted throughout her head but at least he released her once more. She thrust her leg forward, kicking his slouching body off of her. Bringing down the pistol, she slammed the butt of the gun against his head, knocking him unconscious. _Just like he did with Jack and me _she said mentally except she wasn't sure how he knocked them out.

She used her foot to kick Nicolas away from the door, disgusted at the idea of using her hands to touch his putrid body. As she turned around, she saw the doors click open. Her eyes widened with panic and she ran behind one of the doors, preparing the club the person on the head.

* * *

A/N: Thanks all for reading! As for next update... I actually don't know when. My school schedule is pretty busy... I'm joining a talent show and I got to practice a lot; hopefully, they'll accept me. So, the next update might take a while. A week or two the most? I'll just wait and see what happens. :D And please leave a review! :) I'll offer virtual rum! Hehe. :D And I really really appreciate it! Thanks!


	14. Friends

**A/N: Hello! I admit I lied about updating soon. But I was very busy with school work! And then I had a case of the writer's block. After that, I sort of forgot about fanfic for a while -shame on me-. Excuses, I know. But I hope this chapter makes up for it. **

**So... I'd like to thank all my reviewers from last chapter: **ValeriaKelly, linalove, Mrs. Cullen- VAMPIRE xoxo, HoopBanana, LM1991, xActDanceWritex, Florencia7, Alyssa, J.C. le Mysterieuse, and Rezchan. **I apologize profusely for neglecting my story for so long and I'll understand if you give up on my story. And many MANY thanks to those who are keeping up with my story still. :) **

**Reply to anonymous reviews:**

Mrs. Cullen- VAMPIRE xoxo: Thanks for leaving a review! Cliffys are fun to write but this chapter will certainly not have a cliffy, I promise! :)

Alyssa: Thanks especially for leaving critique in your review! :D I'll make sure to keep that in mind while writing! Enjoy reading this chapter!

**-Much love!  
**

**

* * *

**

A familiar mass of black hair and trinkets came into her view and she let out a sigh of relief.

Jack turned at the sound of a breath, spotting Marie behind the door with both of her arms lifted up as if she were about to knock him out. "Tryin' to knock ol' Jack out?"

"No. I thought you were part of his crew." She dropped the gun and grabbed Jack's arm. She pulled him outside and they both crept to the side of the ship where the dinghy was. She held her breath, hoping that no one would recognize them as the prisoners. One could only wonder what would happen to them if they were caught. Though, she didn't care to find out.

Her eyes landed on Jack, that barmy old fool. She didn't know what to think of him. From one second to the next, her thoughts about him changed. They were so unpredictable! Although there was this one thought that never stopped bothering her—the thought that she actually fancied him. Damn herself to the depths of hell for thinking that! She couldn't possibly fancy him! Even though, she knew deep down he was a good man. He just enjoyed annoying her… or maybe everyone.

She was so engrossed into her own thoughts that she didn't realize Jack was calling her attention.

"Oi! Are ye going to stare all day at me handsomely good looks or help me lower this dinghy?" He mocked with a smug grin of his own. "Preferably, I'd choose the first option, but now is not the time."

"Shut up, Jack."

"Not until ye admit that I am irresistible."

"Keeping dreaming. Believe whatever you wish if that would make you feel better."

Little did both of them know that the enemies had spotted them. The crew had surrounded them entirely before they realized what was happening.

"Anyone up for some drinks?" Jack quipped with a friendly smile. He scanned the faces of the bloodthirsty crew, finding not a single person willing to cooperate upon friendly terms. "Perhaps not," he mumbled.

"Get them!" the burly man from earlier that brought Marie to the captain's quarters yelled. As the man's voice rang out, the crewmembers darted forth with their swords swishing in the air.

Jack lifted up his pistol, pointing it at the burly man. "Come any closer, the man dies." The crew didn't listen and continued to charge forward. Within a second, the pistol fired off, shooting the man in the chest.

The crew froze for a moment, staring at the bloody, pale corpse lying on the ground. Their raging eyes adverted back to the pair, determined to kill them.

"Now is a good time to run!" Marie hissed to Jack who tossed the empty pistol at the oncoming crew.

"Aye." Jack agreed, turning to dive into the water. Glancing around, he saw a speck of land, which was way too far to swim to. He whirled around as a sword came crashing down at him, cutting deeply into his left upper arm. An intense pain shot through him while he grunted.

"Jack." Marie whispered in horror, watching his blood pour from his wound. She moved closer to him, but a sword swiped down in front of her face. Throwing her shackles around the sword, she managed to disarm her attacker. Many more swords were pointed at her and she raised her hands up in defeat. Jack surrendered as well, for they were far outnumbered.

"Parsley?" Jack yelped, gaining confused looks from the crew. "Par…"

"Parley!" corrected Marie with a slight grin.

"Aye! I meant that."

"Ye wench a'ready spoke to the captain!" a man with brown hair shouted from the crew, giving her a lascivious grin. "I think it's 'bout time ta share the loot."

"According to the pirates' code, we shall remain unharmed until the parley is completed." Marie glared disgustedly back at the man. She shuddered inwardly, thinking of all the company deprived pirates on the ship. First, the captain, now his crewmember, and possibly many more crewmembers… "We all are pirates here, are we not?"

"I know what tha code is! I'll speak with the captain." The man briskly walked away to the captain's quarters in search of the captain.

"Ye think he'll be angry that we knocked out the git?" Jack's breath tickled her ear, involuntary shivers surging through her body.

"He's probably stupid enough to think his captain is sleeping." Marie laughed quietly, subconsciously scooting even closer to him. She was so close that she could hear his labored breathing. She finally gave her full attention to Jack. A surprised gasp fell from her lips upon seeing his bleeding wound. His white shirtsleeve was soaked with his incarnadine blood.

"The captain will speak with ye both when he awakes. For now, the brig for ye two." The man's harsh voice made her jump. From her side, she heard Jack snicker lightly.

Marie and Jack were escorted back to the brig and were thrown in a different cell than before. A growl escaped her lips as the enemies locked them in, leaving her in her shackles. Grabbing the bars, she gave them a shake.

"At least remove my shackles!" She huffed sadistically, wishing that the crew would rot in hell. She stepped away from the bars and found Jack sitting on the floor, flashing his trademark grin with his golden teeth. Her eyes traveled lower to his injured arm. Immediately, she sat down besides him, not caring if she was sitting in water. "Your arm," she breathed solicitously, gently placing her hands below his cut.

"Wha' about me arm?" He pretended to be dumbfounded, ignoring his throbbing arm. The pain hurt like hell, but he showed no pain in his expression or emotion. He was Captain Jack Sparrow and nothing, not even a bullet, would stop him.

"You're hurt!" she exclaimed, ripping off his sleeve. "If you don't take care of it, an infection will grow." She could only imagine what pain Jack was going through this instant. She chewed her lower lip when she examined the cut, which was deeper than she thought. "I'm going to apply pressure on it to stop the flow."

"Aye." Jack muttered inaudibly, intently watching Marie's face fill with apprehension. "Worried about ol' Jack, aye?" A hubristic smile flitted over his lips.

"Why wouldn't I be?" she replied, arching a brow at him. "You're my friend." _Friend…_Strangely, the word didn't seem to describe him. Maybe she wanted to be more than friends. _No! _Why was she even thinking of this? If she kept thinking like this, she would lose the bet she made with him in no time.

_Friend._ It just didn't seem to fit in both of their minds. Jack frowned imperceptibly, wondering why he didn't like the word friend to describe them. He dismissed the thought when he felt a blinding pain through his arm. He acted impervious, fixing his eyes on her eyes that were attentively focused on his arm. Something about her eyes was fascinating. They had a sparkle that he didn't seem to find in other women, a beautiful sparkle.

"Sorry I don't have any rum to lessen the pain," she murmured tenderly. She tore off a strip of cloth from the hem of her petticoat and used it to cover his wound. She pressed down on his arm, giving him a reassuring smile.

"Not to worry." Jack said through his clenched teeth. _Just think about something else besides the pain… Think about… Marie. Marie. Marie is so beautiful. __**Ye fancy her. **__Do not! How many times do I have to say I don't? __**Denial, Jackie boy…**__I ain't denying anything! __**If ye say so…but hear me out, ye be digging your own grave with your lies. **_He could hear his conscious' mocking voice echoing within his head. Of course he didn't fancy Marie! She was just some pretty lass that he felt an attraction to, nothing more. Just like all the other pretty lasses…

Suddenly, the pain in his arm became unbearable and he let out a couple of curses. "Bloody 'ell! Are ye trying to kill me?!" He glared hatefully at the bloody cloth pressed against his upper arm.

"No, now relax." Marie coaxed. "Unless that is, the infamous Captain Sparrow is a pansy?" She wore a teasing smirk while Jack shook his head.

"I mustn't have ye thinkin' that." He leaned closer to her, his face nearly an inch away from hers. "Maybe I'll just have to prove to ye that Captain Jack Sparrow is most definitely not a pansy." A mischievous grin slipped across his features as he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

She ignored his unseemly thought and said, "You are going to need stitches, but I don't have a needle and thread with me."

"Ye sound like a doctor," he replied nonchalantly as she removed the cloth from his wound.

"A captain must know things like this to take care of their crew, but I usually don't tend to my crewmembers unless my ship's doctor is desperate for help."

Jack just nodded, closing his eyes as he lied against the wall. "Well, luv. Looks like were stuck here for a while."

"We can't be. Your arm will swell up if we don't clean and stitch it soon." She ripped off another piece of cloth from her petticoat, tying it tightly around his upper arm. She crawled to his other side before sitting down. "You know, I should've just slept with the man. At least I would have been out in the ocean after that." she joked with a halfhearted laugh.

"Darlin', ye shouldn't be payin' up for my problems." He opened his eyes.

"But I would." She yawned, unexpectedly feeling sleepy. Maybe she was tired from the amount of blood she had seen today and how frantic she was when she saw Jack's wound.

"Why?"

"That's what very good friends do." She placed her head on his chest, letting her eyes flutter shut.

Jack smiled contently, feeling quite overjoyed that she considered him to be a 'very good friend'. But what did she mean by a 'very good friend'? Surely that meant he had more benefits than just friends? A furtive smirk replaced his smile. Then, he casually sneaked his right arm around her shoulders. Things were certainly heading towards his favor.

* * *

**A/N: At least I didn't leave off on a cliffy. ^^ I don't know when I'll update, but I'll try to update sooner than this time. And of course, reviews are always appreciated! :D Thanks!  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N**: Hi! How is everyone?? :) I'm so glad I found time to update quickly! XD But I'm not really sure about the next update cause I'm trying to stay off my computer for a while. :P I think I'm too addicted to my computer. LOL! So anyways, an infinite THANKS to all my fabulous reviewers: **Haley Cullen- The Vampire Girl**, **xActDanceWritex**, **linalove**, **Florencia7**, **J.C. le Mysterieuse**, **callieandjack**, and **00 BodySnatcher**! Reviews always make me feel happy! :D I hope everyone likes this chappie! XD

* * *

_"I was thinkin'," Jack paused briefly as Marie tinkered through his cabinets in his cabin, "What exactly do ye mean by 'very good friends'? Does that mean I get certain benefits?"_

_"Depends on what certain benefits mean?" She sauntered to him, a thin black brow curving up._

_"Certain benefits meaning a little somethin' like this." He stepped closer, closing the gap between their bodies. His hand shot up, running along her jaw in a soft caress._

_She exhaled sharply, relishing the way his hand touched her. This shouldn't have affected her in such manner. They were friends! Her mouth went dry as she tried to articulate coherent words. Definitely, she had no feelings for him like she did for Drake. Drake was the one she loved… or had loved? No! What were these new feelings? Surely it wasn't love? Of course not! How silly of her to even bring up the thought!_

_Jack licked his lips, prepared to claim her pink lips. He wrapped his arm around her waist while he smiled crookedly. This was the moment he had been waiting for, the moment where he would take his reward. That was only if she returned his kiss. He waited a second to hear a sign of protest or retort but got none. Nothing was more perfect that this…_

_What was he waiting for? She looked at him expectantly through her half-lidded eyes. Her mind was screaming at her to run away before it was too late, but her body was rooted to the spot, incapable of fleeing. His lips finally descended upon hers, his tongue deftly exploring her mouth. All thoughts fled from her mind like a coward. The only thing she could think about was his rum-flavored tongue intertwining with her tongue._

_He pulled away abruptly, gaining a whimper of protest from Marie. "So do I?"_

_Does he what? "Do you what?" She blinked, stupefied by his actions. They were just kissing and now… Oh no, she had fallen for his trap!_

_"Get certain benefits." He stated as if it were blatantly obvious._

_She colored, flustered slightly. She was not going to openly admit that she was actually embarrassed by him. "No." She jumped out of his arm, creating a space between them._

_"It seems to me that ye were enjoying that particular moment."_

_Damn his cockiness! She grew frustrated, annoyed that she let him kiss her. Now he was going to taunt her for the rest of her life! "I did not!" Secretly, she did enjoy the warm bubbly feeling he caused with his kiss. However, she would never mention that again. She hoped…_

_"Of course ye did otherwise ye would have pushed me away." He seemed to be wallowing in his glory. "Ye even were worried about that nasty ol' cut in me arm. So just admit it, ye can't resist me."_

_"Shut up! I do not fancy you, you bloody chit." She stormed away from him, as her cheeks were set aflame with red._

_"Ah! Another denial!" Jack clapped his hands happily, following her at her heels. "The list grows longer each second."_

_"Leave me alone!"_

_"Denial!"_

_"I am not denying anything!"_

_"Are too!"_

_"Am not!"_

_"Denying!" he mocked in a singsong voice._

_"Why are you so bloody caught up with this, hmm? Have you ever thought that maybe you are the one who fancies me?" Her lips twisted upwards, believing she had his little game turned around. "Perhaps I am that irresistible that you are following my every move."_

_He let out a hearty laugh at her reply. Who was she trying to joke? Seriously, he was famous for his charms while she, on the other hand, did not have a reputation of being completely beautiful. She looked rather plain with her black wavy hair, brown eyes, and tan skin. Although, she was quite beautiful to him… "Ye got me there, luv." He wiped a tear, which formed from laughing so hard, from his eye. "Though t'is ye that can't resist yours truly."_

_She let out a loud grunt of annoyance. "I hope your wound gets infected!"_

_"Why, deary, I'm hurt!" he pouted, sticking out his lower lip while his hand hovered over his chest, supposedly where his heart was. "And I thought we were 'very good friends'."_

_She knew she shouldn't have said it! She regretted the words once they spewed out of her mouth. "Don't get too familiar with those words since I'll be taking them back," she sneered._

_"Ye wound me more."_

_She glared at him, trying not to provide him anything else to gloat about. If she had kept her big fat mouth shut, none of this would have happened. She probably wouldn't have enjoyed his kiss either._

_"Silent treatment once again." His pout increased furthermore, if that was even possible. "But really, we all know that ye are quite terrible at that game. R'member last time? Or shall I have to refresh your memory?"_

_She pretended to not hear him, turning around to face his doors. He just loved to provoke her…_

_Jack gave her butt a light slap, a cheeky smile growing as she scowled at him, offended by his boldness. "That'll do. With a nice bum like that—"_

_Marie slapped him hard against his cheek, his head swinging to the side while his trinkets clattered noisily._

_He did not deserve that. However, he had a plan for revenge in store. He smirked unnoticeably as he grabbed his injured arm, yelping out with fake pain. His arm did hurt, but it wasn't as if it hurt to an unbearable extent._

_"Jack!" She instinctively reached out for his injured arm._

_Suddenly, he slipped his good arm around her waist, drawing her in. "Deny it all ye want, but the truth is right here." His eyes danced cryptically, adverting to her lips. He lowered his head, his lips itching to meet with hers. Ever since he kissed her in their dream, he felt the urge to taste more of her._

_How dare he trick her! She attempted to push him away but her tries were futile. Her arms hung limp at her sides and her eyes fluttered shut._

_Just as he was about to kiss her, she disappeared. Jack looked around, confused. She probably had woken up… Bloody perfect timing! He pouted to himself, disappointed that he couldn't kiss her._

The sound of heavy footsteps woke her up. She scrambled away from Jack who pouted in his sleep. Insufferable man…

"Ye are quite pathetic." Nicolas said with a heartless laugh. "I thought ye'd escape after knocking me out." That damned wench thought she was sneaky! Well, he'd show her a lesson or two to make sure she'll never act out of sorts again.

"Did you find the present we delivered to you while you were sleeping?" she smiled dryly. "That lifeless brute on deck."

"Aye." His eyes flashed with rage as he wrapped a hand around a bar of the cell. "I have a reward for ye." His lips curved upward sinisterly as he held up a chain of keys. He unlocked the brig and walked inside, grabbing her arm roughly. "This'll teach ye to listen to orders, wench!" His hand flew across her face, leaving an angry red mark on her cheek.

She just smiled when she met his stare, infuriating him more.

He growled irately, dragging her outside of the cell before he locked the cell back, pocketing his keys. Hurriedly, he pulled her onto the deck. "Now this ought to teach ye to keep yer hands to yerself," he whispered in her ear, making her shudder with disgust. He called over two crewmembers, making them hold Marie down.

"Too weak to handle me alone, you coward!" she jeered with a laugh, becoming silent when he slapped her.

"Ye better learn to keep yer mouth shut!" he hissed. "Bring up Jack Sparrow," he ordered to a crewmember, tossing them his set of keys. "He'll want to see this."

"Aye, Cap'n." the crewman replied, rushing down to the brig.

"T'is a shame ta have to ruin ye." Nicolas smiled, grabbing a lock of her hair, twirling it around his fingers.

"I'm not exactly innocent if that's what you're implying," Marie retorted with a scoff, jerking her head away from him.

"Well, that's a disappointment," said Nicolas with a fake frown.

"Oi, ye filthy sod!" Jack shouted teasingly, grinning madly at Nicolas. "What's the special occasion?"

"Yer goin' ta watch me have yer wench. She's quite the thing, isn't she?"

"Aye, feisty." Jack said disinterestedly. "But hold that thought there—"

"Shut up, Sparrow. Ye should've thought about yer choices a long time ago." Nicolas tore his gaze away from Jack, focusing on Marie. He grabbed a fistful of her hair before he punched her in her face. He jerked her head backwards by her hair, hoping to hear her cry out with agony.

Marie bit her tongue, holding back her gasps of pain. She could feel his hand slamming against her repetitively. No matter how bad she felt, she wouldn't let him win. Showing her weaknesses would only add to his pleasure.

"Ye bloody whore!" Nicolas snarled as he pulled out a dagger from his boot. "I'll make ye feel pain." He dug the dagger across her cheek, watching crimson spill out.

She could taste the rusty blood in her own mouth. Though, she didn't feel any more pain. Instead, she felt numb. Awfully numb…

* * *

Elizabeth frowned as she lowered the spyglass from her eye. "There's a ship not too far away."

"Aye. Seems mighty familiar." Drake said thoughtfully, taking the spyglass from her. He shoved the instrument into his coat pocket before walking to the helm.

"I can't help but feel worried for them, Will." Elizabeth sighed as Will wrapped his arms around her waist. "I know they're pirate captains and they can take care of themselves. It's just that we can't be so certain that they can escape all dangers."

"They'll be fine, Elizabeth," Will replied reassuringly. He took hold of one of her hands, giving it a gentle squeeze of affection.

"Hoist the colors!" Jane yelled from her post at the helm. She was quite anxious how her captain was faring. However, she could only hope for the best. She glanced at Drake, watching his eyes narrow. If he only knew how much Marie cared for him. "Drake."

"Aye, lass?" he questioned, staring at her for a moment.

"Do you fancy her?"

"Who?" he asked suspiciously.

"Marie."

He was definitely surprised by her boldness to ask him that question. Though, he was not afraid to tell her the truth. "Aye. Back four years ago, I met 'er…" He reminisced the scene fondly. "Pretty lit'le thing. Saved 'er, I did."

Perhaps she was wrong about Jack and Marie as a couple. Drake seemed to fit better than Jack, though it really wasn't her place to decide which man should be with Marie. "She fancies you." Jane accidentally blurted out. She suddenly felted sick with guilt. She was helping Drake instead of Jack. She didn't have an idea about how much Jack cared for Marie, but what if he cared even more than Drake?

"She does?" He smiled.

"Yes." She returned a fake smile. She wished she could take back those words…

* * *

A/N: Aww poor Marie. Haha. :P I guess I like being evil. 0:) Thanks for reading! And don't forget to review to make my day. :D


	16. Scarier than Death

A/N: Hi! Wow, I am back! Surprisingly so... It's been around 2 years since my last update, I believe. You guys must be wondering what happened to me? Where did I go and whatnot. Well to start off, I remember last that I was losing interest in my pirate story. And so I took a longgggg break, not sure if I was ever going to finish it. But i received reviews over the years, which made me feel bad for leaving off my story on such note. I know how readers feel when a story is left unfinished and that is definitely not fun. Also, what made me come back to write was the recent pirates 4 movie! I finally got the chance to watch some of it online and I really enjoyed it! :) Anyways, I just graduated high school a few months back and I will be starting college in a week, which will be a new and exciting experience for me. Oh yes, and I really owe a huge **thanks** to all my reviewers! If you guys are still on fanfiction and reading my story. :) I hope this chapter is up to standards? My writing skills are pretty rusty.

* * *

Jack masked his horror with a grimace, as Marie was dropped lifeless to the deck. He wasn't in the upper hand in this situation nor was he able to help her. But he couldn't help but feel rather helpless, the helplessness of being unable to protect her. He felt a pang in his chest, a strange, unusual feeling that he had not experienced before and he wasn't quite sure what exactly was it. Aching? Hopelessness? Whatever it was, it wasn't pleasant.

"Sparrow, you're next." Nicolas laughed mercilessly, kicking Marie with his leather boot.

"Ah Nicky," Jack threw him a fake smile as Nicolas growled at the nickname, "We're good friends, are we not?"

And before Nicolas could furiously refute such suggestion, Jack interrupted, "So how 'bout we join forces, pillaging and plundering ev'ry merchant ship and town, looting all the riches in the wor'd. It could be the making of your very own fleet."

"That's where the problem is, Jack Sparrow," Nicolas spat heatedly. "You're hardly a man of your word."

"The key word being hardly." Jack quipped ecstatically. "Seeing as there is a chance that I am a man of my word."

"And 'ow would I know if ye be foolin' me?" Nicolas glared intensely at Jack, as if he were trying to decipher the truth. He was beginning to tire of Jack's schemes and he would not tolerate having wool pulled over his eyes.

"Trust me, mate. When 'ave I ever steered you wrong? Besides that time with your wife… and sister…" His lip twitched as he forced himself not to laugh at the fond memory.

Nicolas, outraged by Jack's final words, yelled out, "Men, throw the wench overboard. We'll have Sparrow watch her drown." He then watched with devious fascination as his men lifted up Marie, preparing to throw her overboard.

"You don't want to be doing that," said Jack, his kohl-rimmed eyes landing on two ships that were not too far away, one of them being the Black Pearl and the other, the Bloody Shadow.

"And why not?" Nicolas became annoyed with Jack.

"Because," Jack drawled, buying some more time for Marie to snap out of her unconsciousness, even though it was unlikely for her to awake so soon. "Two ships are heading this way and rather than you having your men, wasting your and their time on a meaningless wench, should be preparing for an unfriendly encounter, seeing that they are raising the flag for battle. Or you could run like the coward you are, for you are by far outnumb-"

Nicolas growled deeply, similarly to an animalistic grumble, at the intrusion. "Seems like ye are correct, Sparrow. But don't think I'll be lettin' ye off easy. Take the prisoners back to the brig." He signaled two men to carry Jack and Marie back to the cells. "The lot of ye grimy maggots, prepare the guns and run out the sweeps!" He was certainly not a coward and he would gladly take on both ships. Of course, he was by far outnumbered and he was taken by surprise as there were two ships heading in his direction. He knew he could not outrun both of the ships, especially the ship with black flags. Aye, that ship would be a beaut to own… if he did win the battle.

"You know, I 'ave always thought you'd make a better captain." Jack flashed a toothy smile at the crewmember who threw him in the same brig as Marie.

The crewman just snorted and spat at Jack, locking the brig and scrambling off to prepare for the upcoming battle.

Jack frowned at the sight of Marie's pale face that was discolored from Nicolas' abuse. Her nude lips were busted with crusted blood, her cheek had an unfriendly gouge also bloody, and her face was patched with purple and black bruises.

"Marie," Jack spoke softly, following his urge to brush her black hair aside from her face. She did not deserve this. Most definitely not… And yet she paid for his debt.

He grazed his rough fingers over her wounds and slowly he clenched his hand into a fist, promising to make Nicolas pay back for the damage done to Marie, innocent of the entire situation. "You're goin' to be all right, darling," he assured her, even though he knew she would not hear his words, but his words brought some comfort to his guilt.

He heard cannons being fired off and a few seconds later, chunks of wood flew around. Jack instinctively shielded Marie from the flying particles and debris, surprising himself by his own actions.

'_Admit it, Jacky. You fancy her.' _The annoying voice quipped in his head.

No, he did not! Sure, she was pleasant to the eyes, but he COULD not… erm… did not fancy her. She was more like a companion to banter with. Besides, he was Captain Jack Sparrow, and he could have any woman he wanted, no strings attached.

'_Ah but that doesn't explain your jealousy when that Drake mutt is around Marie,' _his conscience mocked in a sing-song tone.

"Bugger off." Jack snapped sourly.

'_Denial won't get you anywhere.'_

He did not dignify the voice a response. He was far beyond irritated by the frivolous idea of actually fancying Marie. He scoffed at the preposterous thought. He had better things to do than to even ponder on that.

"Jack! Marie! We're here to get you out. " Will's voice brought Jack out of his musings. "Are you both unharmed?"

Jack glanced up to find Will and (grudgingly acknowledging) Drake. "I am, but Marie is in a rather disagreeable state and it would help if you hurried up, whelp."

Will brushed off the comment and grabbed the keys off the hook on the wall. He unlocked the cell and Drake pushed through to carry Marie.

"I'll handle her." Jack reached for Marie, hoisting her up bridal-style.

"Nay, give 'er to me." Drake lifted a hand to touch Marie but Jack dodged it, slipping out of the cell quickly with a quirky grin.

"I am perfectly capable of carrying her." No way would Drake be able to touch her. Who knew what Drake would do anyway? Jack climbed up the stairs, Will and Drake following behind, to see Nicolas pointing a gun at him while the other crewmembers stood frozen.

"I won't be letting ye get away this time." Nicolas cocked the pistol, his finger touching the trigger. He then aimed the pistol at Marie. "Just like ye ruined me wife and sister, I'll ruin yer whore."

A gunshot echoed through the air, heavy as a boulder. Jack's eyes widened as he looked down at Marie. Sweat beads formed on his forehead and his arms shook slightly. She couldn't have been shot. No. No… He paled, expecting blood to gush out any moment.

"Not if I can help it," Elizabeth said coldly, the pistol in her hand smoking.

Nicolas fell to the floor, lifelessly.

It was over. She wasn't shot. She was alive. She would be safe. Jack secretly admitted he was relieved that she would still live. He had felt so afraid the moment the bullet was fired, afraid for her life, afraid that he'd never see her again. Not that she held a special place in his heart… He was worried like any friend would worry for another friend… Right?

Jack's and Marie's crew cheered at their victory as the rest of Nicolas' crew were tied up to the mast of the ship.

Jack cared less about the merriment of his crew as he was focused on Marie's wellbeing. He quickly swaggered across a plank leading to his ship.

"Cap'n." Mr. Gibbs, an older portly man also known as Jack's first mate, ran to Jack's side. "Shall we still make course to London?"

"Nay, make route to the nearest port."

"Tortuga?"

"Aye, Tortuga."

Mr. Gibbs then gave a dubious stare at Marie. "T'is bad luck to have a woman aboard."

"Mr. Gibbs," spoke Jack sternly. "Do you want your rum?"

"Aye, Cap'n." Mr. Gibbs replied nervously.

"Then do not question me." With that said, Jack stalked off to his cabin with Marie.

He carefully and slowly deposited Marie on his bed. He then proceeded to grab a bottle of rum off his desk and a piece of cloth from a chest. He pulled up a chair next to the bed and sat on it.

Drenching the cloth in rum, he tended to her wounds, first wiping the blood off her lips. He recalled when she was actually tending to his wound earlier. She was intently focused on his arm, her brows furrowed deeply, seriously. He pretty much was returning the favor, although far back in his mind, he was doing this because he cared, much more than he wanted to admit.

And that was what scared him more than anything he had ever experienced…

* * *

A/N: Any thoughts? I'd love to hear them in a review! Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
